Misplaced but Not Lost
by Paon
Summary: Slight AU. After sacrificing himself to save his brother, Ed finds himself trapped within the Gate. Is he dead? Is he still alive? Why is Roy the only one able to see him and what will Roy do to get Ed back?
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced but not Lost **

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing. If you do not like this then stop reading now.

Slight AU. Takes place after series but ignores the movie. Ed is 18, Roy is 29 (for the safety of my own mind), and Hughes is alive.

**Summary:** After sacrificing himself to save his brother, Ed finds himself trapped within the Gate. Is he dead? Is he still alive? Why is Roy the only one able to see him and what will Roy do to get Ed back?

* * *

Chapter 1

_Al!.._

_Brother, I won't let you give your life for me. _

_No Al! This is the only way. _

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

_Roy… _

With a jolt Ed opened his eyes. A bombardment of images started to run inside his mind: the underground city, arrays, blinding blue light….Al. Then it all stopped. "Oh fuck, Al!" Ed sat up and looked around, seeing nothing but an expanse of whiteness in every direction. Even the floor, if he could call it that, beneath him had no definition, no blemishes. It was purely a solid block of nothing as far as he could see.

"Al?" No response, no sounds…nothing.

Slowly Ed brought his left hand up towards his face in an attempt to wipe away the tears he knew should still be there but instead of being met with lines of salty tears Ed brushed against the side of his bare cheek. Continuing with the motion and letting his eyes follow, Ed brought his hand down to his neck, then chest, stomach and finally his left thigh before testing the movement of his right arm and legs. Everything seemed to be fine. He was still in possession of the metal limbs, but at the moment he had control over his body.

Staying on the ground, Ed twisted around, fully taking in his new 'home.' Just like before, Ed seemed to be the only person, or thing for that matter. "Where the fuck am I?" Letting out a sigh, Ed bent both of his legs and used his right arm to push himself up from the ground. Taking one last despairing glance around him, Ed looked back down to his body. The skin uncovered by his black leather vest and skin tight pants was alight with a sun-lit glow of warmth that he could not feel.

_Fuck._ Ed could sense that this was not the other side of the Gate. He had seen it before; awhile back with that bastard he refused to call his father. Here there was nothing…he was alone. At the very least Ed expected to be placed before the grand doors of the Gate. Something must have gone wrong when he tried to bring back Al. Ed wracked his brain to think of what could have happened. _No! _He did everything right. He used his own body and soul to bring back his brother. _It should have worked!_

"I can just imagine the pompous look on that Bastard's face." Yeah, _that _Bastard…_his _Bastard. Ed took another deep sigh and slowly let it out. He could no longer remember when he started referring to Mustang as _his_. Even when Ed was much younger he always found the Bastard sexy. There were many times Ed found himself staring at Mustang's ebony hair that brushed the tips of his lashes whenever he tilted his head to the side, a common motion when delivering an angry or sarcastic comment in Ed's direction. In those moments Ed would clench his twitching fingers into tight fists, passing off the motion as anger, so he wasn't tempted to card his fingers through Mustang's hair. It wasn't until Ed was fifteen that he noticed the different shades dancing inside Mustang's eyes. At first he assumed that his eyes were the same unfeeling blackness as his hair, but he was wrong. So very wrong. In early morning, the sun's rays would hit Mustang's face at just the right angle where they would shine with the hint of sapphire blue. This quickly became Ed's favorite time of day. To Ed, the change was enough to cause the sensation of drowning whenever he found himself locked in the man's gaze.

_Roy_…Only in private would Ed let the sound of the man's name roll off his tongue, letting the feeling of suffocating heat travel from his throat to coil at the bottom of his stomach. Ed was now eighteen and even though he was now an adult in both the eyes of the military and the community at large, he refused to act on his feelings. Roy could have anyone on two legs that he wanted, man or woman. Ed refused to give in to the hope that Mustang would want a shattered man like him with a tainted past and more than likely a desolate future.

Growling, Ed lifts both hands up to cup his own face. This was not the time to be thinking of Mustang. If he was correct in his thinking that he was on neither side of the Gate but stuck in-between, then there was a great possibility he would never see Mustang again, and for that matter Al.

"Oh, Al." The feeling of guilt started to build inside of Ed's body until he thought he would choke on it. Here he was thinking about Mustang instead of worrying about the safety of his brother. _Was he alright. Was he alive? _

The overpowering urge to vomit took control and rattled Ed's body forcing him to the ground. Ed wrapped his arms around his stomach as unseen and unheard tears rolled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

I am updating a little early because I wont have much time this weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Clouds of dust mingled with the left over charge of alchemic energy that still lingered thickly in the air by the time Roy and his team arrived at the underground city. The only sounds came from the thick heavy soles of army boots tapping against the stone surface. Roy hugged the edge of the wall and quietly signaled to Hawkeye and Armstrong to go right while Breda and Havoc followed him left. In a last minute decision, Roy left Hughes, Falman and Fuery topside in case a quick escape and distraction proved necessary.

He trusted his men and only his men with this situation. Word had reached him that Fullmetal was last seen in this district, and if he knew Fullmetal then destruction was not far behind.

Roy was able to make more sense of the room the further he moved towards the middle. Now was not the time to let his thoughts drift to Edward. He had to secure the premise, assess damages, and then look for casualties. However, Roy could not overlook the lump in his throat that prevented his heart from seeking a steady rhythm.

A sharp whistle cut through the heavy air. Hawkeye's signal that all was clear.

Letting a deep breath into his constricted lungs, Roy let his voice carry across the room. "Fullmetal! Alphonse!"

Silence

Soon his voice was accompanied by members of his team. "Ed! Al!...Edward!"

Subconsciously, Roy found his left hand gently rubbing at the gauze wrappings around his left eye. The pain had subsided but the ache in his head still remained. Sighing, Roy dropped his left hand to his side while his right was still poised to snap if provoked. It had been a long and tiring day.

"Sir, over here!" Roy turned and ran to this right following Hawkeye's voice.

What he saw laying on the ground in front of Hawkeye and Armstrong made his steady steps falter. There in a heap of bare skin and blood was the body of a young male. From his position, Roy could see a mess of russet-colored hair matted by dark stains of crimson and littered with dust.

It didn't take long for Roy's military training to reboot into action. "Who is it?"

Hawkeye carefully looked over the prone body. Armstrong, having unbuttoned his massive overcoat, gently wrapped it around the boy, the motion causing the figure to turn onto his back. However, it was Armstrong who answered the question. "I believe this is young Alphonse Elric. We have found no sign of Edward."

Trying to keep his panic at bay, Roy yelled for Havoc. "We need to get him to safety. If this is Alphonse, then Fullmetal was successful in restoring his body. Either way, he needs a hospital but keep this quiet. We don't want the higher-ups getting word of this too soon….Hughes will know what to do." Roy was barely finished speaking when Havoc assisted Armstrong in raising the unconscious boy. "Yes Sir." They said in perfect unison and prepared to leave.

"Breda, follow them. Hawkeye, stay here and continue searching for Fullmetal." With a salute, Breda was gone. Hawkeye turned her full attention to Roy. "And what about you Sir?" Hesitating for a matter of moments, Roy let his gaze travel to the floor. "I want to take a look at this array. Maybe it will give us more information as to what happened down here."

Careful not to inadvertently activate anything around him, Roy bent his knees and squatted to the floor. He had seen lines similar to these before…it was a verified form of human transmutation.

Roy closed his one good eye and brought his right hand up to rub against his nose. Aggravated by the feel of ignition cloth, he tore off the glove with his front teeth in one quick movement. Replacing his hand to his forehead Roy swore under his breath. "What were you thinking Edward? How could you sacrifice yourself only to leave Alphonse with no brother?" _How could you leave me? _

Roy had never felt so exhausted. Even during the war when Roy could see no hope, he never felt this alone and unsure. His dark eye glazed when his memory turned to images of sunshine blond hair and plump lips tilted down in a frown. Even when frowning and angry, Edward held Roy captivated by his mere presence. With his light now missing, what was he to do?

A warm hand was placed on Roy's shoulder. "Sir….Roy…we should leave. The sun will be up in a few hours."

Clearing his throat and raising to face Hawkeye, he is surprised by the look of sadness clouding her eyes. "Any sign of Fullmetal?" Roy knew that no answer was needed. He knew the answer already. "No Sir. The area is cleared, and there is no sign of Edward."

Unable to see his own sadness mimicked in her amber-brown eyes, Roy looked away. "Roy, Alphonse has been transported to the hospital and we have a car out front waiting to take you there as well." Before Roy could interrupt Hawkeye was talking again. "No excuses Sir. I can see that you are tired and in pain. You need to rest. We can only hope that when Alphonse wakes that he will provide the answers as to Edward's whereabouts….we still have hope Sir."

_Hope_….was there hope? Nodding his head slightly in her direction, Roy led the way out of the room. It took all of his strength not to look over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

Thank you for all of the alerts and favorites. It makes me so happy!

Oh, and just between you and me, this story _will _have a happy ending.

Everyone give a round of applause to my lovely Beta!

* * *

Chapter 3

White. White. WHITE. Contrary to popular belief, Ed had nothing against the color white. He only wore black and leather because it was practical, easy…functional. He never had to worry about changing his clothes to look 'presentable' after spending an hour running around after his latest 'mission.'

Black was great at hiding dirt and stains and sweat. He liked his pants tight not because he held some delusion over showing off his figure, but because it didn't get in the way when he moved.

When he was sixteen he finally decided to stop wearing his typical ruby-colored flamel jacket. It wasn't because he no longer found it useful, but because he no longer wanted to hide behind a symbol or a title. Its been years since Ed had considered himself a child, but it was time for him to grow up. He was now slower to anger, slower to pass judgment and used his brain more than his fists.

But he still wore black. It was the complete opposite of white. White left stains and showed dirt. It was easy to see blood on a white vest, which was a natural outcome of Ed's daily activities.

If only Mustang knew how many times Ed had stood in front of his desk while hiding a cut here or there under his black clothing.

Black was nice. Black he could live with.

What he could not live with was white. White would drive him insane…and that is just what was currently happening.

Ed was walking. He had been walking in this fucking hell hole that the Gate tossed him in for what felt like the past seven hours.

At first he was surrounded by a blinding white that hurt his eyes. Then it dimmed to a semi-annoying white, and now it was almost tolerable but still _white_!

Stopping, Ed put his hands on his hips and turned around. If he had any doubts of where he was, it was solved when he had tried to perform alchemy. He had clapped and nothing happened. After the third or fourth time he had given up. He didn't even feel the tell-tale sign of alchemic power.

That meant he was no longer in the world he knew, but it also meant we was not in the other world he remembered. In simple terms, it appeared as though he was stuck. He didn't feel pain; he didn't need to eat or drink or apparently sleep.

What he did feel was annoyed.

What he did need was a way out.

To make it worse, he thought he was going insane. Not from the white, which surely wasn't helping, but now, standing still like he was, he swore he heard voices.

Nothing he could make out. It was like a jumble of words with no meaning.

What unnerved him even more was when he closed his eyes. He couldn't even escape the white behind the privacy of his own eye lids. But when he closed his eyes and tried to relax, he could catch glimpses of shadows.

Moving shadows.

Like people.

"Fucking fantastic."

* * *

"If you could turn your head this way Colonel Mustang, I can finish my examination."

Roy complied with the doctor's order, but his scowl was still in place. He had more important things to be doing than sitting here having a doctor poke at him.

"Honestly Sir. With the way you are acting I would think you hated doctors just as much as Edward!"

Hawkeye's comment snapped Roy's attention from his own thoughts back to her. She had insisted on accompanying him into his exam room. He knew it was just to make sure he sat still and did what he was told instead of running off to pursue new leads.

Roy's sharp glance in her direction must have conveyed more than he was expecting for Hawkeye to utter an "I apologize, Sir" turn around, and leave the room.

It wasn't her he was upset at. He was upset at himself for not getting to Ed in time. He was upset for sitting here, in a hospital, when he could be out there looking for anything that might help the current situation. It certainly was a 'situation.' He had a missing Major, said major's brother unconscious down the hall, an underground city to cover up, and tracks to cover so he didn't lose his job and get his team in danger.

Frankly, after what happen between himself and Fuhrer Bradley, Roy was amazed he still had the _freedom _to move around without handcuffs.

"It would appear, Colonel Mustang, that my original diagnosis was correct." Roy sat still and waited for the grey-haired doctor to continue. "The main source of damage is centered on your macula, and as such, you have lost the majority of your eye sight in your left eye….70 percent to be exact. I would recommend…"

Roy tuned out the monotone voice next to him. He knew he was scarred. He knew he would never have his full eyesight back. There was once a time, when the mere thought of something marring his features would send him into depression. Not because he was an egotistical narcissus as most believed, but because to show a physical imperfection was to show weakness. In his position, he could not afford to show weakness.

He was not like Edward who could run in, head first, and get the job done with no respect for a uniform or rules. Most of the time Edward covered his metal arm, but if it was discovered, he showed no fear. Edward used his imperfections to make himself perfect, and to Roy, Ed _was_ perfect.

Roy was not like Ed. Roy was not born with the strength to stare at someone with his one eye without flinching.

But he would have to be.

Roy would not give up. If Edward ever found out that Roy had given up, he was positive Ed would punch him with his automail fist.

"…I am prescribing you a mild pain killer, Colonel. I would also highly recommend you wear these." Roy accepted the package of eye patches he was handed. It will allow slight air flow to the wound for healing and also prevent further injury. You will have to adjust to your new depth perception, of course."

Yes, Roy would need to practice his alchemy with only one good eye. It will be hard, but he would do it. He needed to.

Once outside the room, Roy gazed back and forth along the deserted hallway. His team was able to secure a section of the fourth floor for himself and Alphonse. It would do little good to have people asking unnecessary questions.

Roy turned to his right and began walking down the white marble hallway. Roy did not care for the color white. It was too sterile for him. He preferred darker hues.

Even if he didn't know which room Alphonse was situated in, the figure of Havoc standing at the end of the corridor gave away his position. Havoc's deep military blues and dirty-blond hair seemed out of place against the plain wall.

"How's he doing Havoc?"

Responding with a salute, Havoc weakly smiled, "Still knocked out Chief. Docs say he seems to be a healthy seventeen-year-old kid. Should come around soon though. Boss finally did it."

Sending a sharp nod towards Havoc, Roy inhaled the sterile air of the hospital and pushed open the door.

There, lying on a bed, pushed to the far side of the room, was Alphonse.

He looked different. In the large suite of armor, Alphonse looked unbeatable, but now…Alphonse looked fragile.

Coming to stand by the side of the bed, Roy gently rested his right hand on the boy's arm. Havoc had said he was seventeen. That meant that not only did Ed get Alphonse's body back, but he was restored to his intended teenage self. Edward would be happy.

Roy was unaware of the single tear moving down his face until it rested along the curvature of his upper lip. Reaching up, Roy slowly brushed it away.

As he turned to leave, a shimmer of gold at the foot of the bed caught his eye. When he turned back, it was gone.

He would not mourn. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

Enjoy this chapter everyone! insert evil laugh

* * *

Chapter 4

The bold ginger light coming in from the wall of windows behind Roy's desk did wonders to warm his tired shoulders. He closed his eye and rested his head against the back of his leather chair, the same color as his well-managed locks. It had taken him two long days to get use to wearing the uncomfortable eye patch. He was still undecided whether he would get more passing looks with or without the eye cover, but all things considered, it didn't bother him as much as he thought.

Pushing himself from the back of the chair, Roy braced both of his elbows on the hard cherry wood desk before him. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Roy hung his head in his raised hands. Breda and Falman had just left his office, bringing him word of Alphonse. It seems that Al was still unconscious, to the mystery of the doctors. According to Falman, the head nurse would not know the extent of Al's mental trauma until he awoke. Physically, he was fine; but mentally, they ran the chance of finding an eleven-year old in the body of a seventeen-year old.

Regardless of which way Al woke up, Roy would make sure he took care of him. He owed that to Ed.

There was a brief knock on his door before it swung open, just enough time for Roy to drop his arms in his lap.

"Roy! What a perfect day." Hughes' large Cheshire grin reached from ear to ear. "I can't wait to get home and spend time with my beautiful Elysia!"

Maes Hughes was the only person Roy could call a true friend. Roy trusted his team but not like he trusted Maes. After the incident a few years back that landed Maes in a coma for five months, Roy promised himself that he would try to be more…open…to Maes' eccentric personality. 'Try' being the key word in the phrase, because at the current moment, Roy had the urge to slap the smug smile right off his face.

"Cut the crap Maes, I know you didn't walk all the way over here to talk about the weather."

Letting out a sigh and using his right pointer finger to push up his square frames, Hughes walked over to lean against Roy's desk. "I could never fool you, could I Roy?" Without waiting for a response he knew wasn't coming, Hughes continued with his speech. "I came to give you a congratulations Roy. It seems that you have once again outsmarted the brass."

"What are you talking about Maes?" Roy had once again placed his elbows on the desk and was now tapping the tips of his left fingers along his jaw.

"A little birdie told me, that as of this afternoon, you, Colonel Mustang, will be promoted to Brigadier General Mustang." Pausing slightly for effect, Hughes tilted his head forwards to glance at Roy over the top of his glasses. "It seems that Hakuro, our new Fuhrer, is on your side and was impressed at how you 'handled' Bradley's cover-up."

Pushing off Roy's desk, Hughes started walking towards one of the two couches in the office. "You are the only one I know Roy, who could launch an attack on the military and not only survive, but get a promotion."

Hughes slowly turned to face Roy, and noticed the smirk that was starting to rise on Roy's features.

"Should I be also thanking you, Maes, for this good fortune?"

Emitting a quiet chuckle, Hughes started for the door, but stopped before his hand reached the handle. "In all seriousness, Roy, how are you holding up?"

Startled by the sudden change in his friends' voice, Roy dropped his arms flat onto the desk with a soft thud. "I don't know what you mean?"

Turning his face slightly over his shoulder only enhanced the glare shinning off his glasses. "Of course you don't."

With a smile, Hughes was gone.

* * *

"Wow! What the fuck was that?" As a last ditch effort, Ed had decided to explore the strange shadows he saw when the closed his eyes. That was why Ed could currently be found on the floor with his legs crossed and vest slightly open, revealing a patch of tan skin. He thought that if he closed his eyes and concentrated on the moving shadows, he could make them clearer.

Ed was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of what looked like a bed. What really startled him though, was a figure that looked a lot like Mustang. It happened only for a moment, and Ed was unable to make out the figure lying in the bed of cream sheets, but Ed swore he saw the stationary body of Mustang, a little worse for wear, but it was still the bastard he knew.

This meant Ed had a chance. "If only I could stick around for longer…maybe if I can see them, they can see me."

Settling himself back in for another try, Ed took a deep breath and found himself thinking of Roy.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Roy bent down to untie his boots.

After Hughes had left his office, the rest of his team came in to offer their own round of back slapping and congratulations. It's not that Roy was upset about the promotion, quite the opposite in fact. This promotion brought him closer to the top, closer to his goals. It also provided his team extra safety.

He spent the rest of the day giving his customary 'Mustang smile,' on his perfectly sculpted face, when inside, all he could think about was the ray of gold he saw two days ago in Alphonse's hospital room. Before he gave it much thought, Roy had walked from his front door, to up his steps and into his bedroom. The day was over and he was looking forward to a long, hot shower.

Closing the door to his bathroom, Roy reached over and hit the tabs in the shower to start the fall of water. While unbuttoning his pristine white shirt, Roy looked at himself in the mirror. Each button he undid revealed more of his creamy, muscular torso. Roy's stomach and chest were well-toned for someone with a desk job, but upon closer inspection, one could see the small off-white scars that littered his chest and back that labeled him as a fighter.

Those scars where nothing compared to the one that ran diagonally across the bottom of his left eye. Following his shirt to the floor was his black eye patch. Turning around, Roy undid his dress pants and looped his fingers over the top so he could pull down his pants and boxers at one time. He would worry about picking up his clothing later; right now he wanted a shower.

Roy stepped into his marble tiled shower and let the warm spray run from his head to his toes. Stretching backwards, Roy let his head rest against the wall and ran his hands leisurely down his chest. Soon, his fingers started to tease the patch of dark curls at his groin.

Before he could stop it, thoughts of Edward flooded Roy's mind. His rose lips, warm sun-worshiped skin, brilliant liquid-gold eyes, and sunflower blond hair that called to Roy to run his fingers through. Roy wanted to touch, smell, taste, and _feel_ Ed. Roy wanted to know what noise Ed would make if he sucked on his lower lip.

Breathing deeply, Roy moved his right hand up and down his hardening length, squeezing gently on the way up.

_Ahh _Roy's breath hitched as his thumb spread pre cum over his tip. The building of heat in his lower stomach caused his head to bounce hard against the marble wall. That was all he needed to realize what he was doing.

"I shouldn't be doing this now. Not when Edward is missing and his brother is still in this hospital. It's not right." Reaching behind him, Roy turned the knob to cold. As if thrown into a mound of snow, Roy found himself taking the coldest shower of his adult life.

After judging that he was well enough to move without thoughts turning to a naked Edward, Roy turned off the water and ran his hands through his hair. Then pulling the baby-blue curtain back, Roy froze.

There, in front of him was the outline of Edward. He saw Ed's eyes open comically wide and his mouth drop in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers and to all of you who are reading, please drop me a line to let me know how my first multi-chapter story is going!

Sorry for the lack of progress in this chapter. I promise it picks up in chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 5

Without a means to track the passing of time, Ed had no idea how long he had stayed in his current position. After the first dozen times trying to recapture more than blurry shadows and suffering from cramped muscles, Ed had taken to lying on his back. It was definitely easier on his body and enabled him to keep his concentration for longer.

Just then, Ed started to feel a light pressure against his body, as if being pushed tightly against a wall. Soft sounds reached his ears. At first it could be described as the rustling of clothing, and then the sound of rushing water assaulted his senses. Focusing on the water as his anchor, Ed slowly tried to branch out to his other senses.

It didn't take as long as he feared before he saw a wall of light-blue fabric appear in front of him. Afraid that if he moved he would lose the image, Ed kept still until his vision cleared. However, what he saw was not what he was expecting.

Ed was standing before, what he thought, was a shower curtain. The sounds of running water that hit the floor from behind the screen were distorted, as if by a human body caught in the spray.

"Where the fuck am I?" What disturbed Ed the most was not that he was in a bathroom but that he did not recognize whose bathroom it was.

As Ed was trying to gather his thoughts, he was completely oblivious to the loud click that signaled the end of the shower. He was, however, startled from his thoughts when the thin powder blue sheet was quickly thrown aside.

There in front of him, was a very wet and very naked Roy Mustang.

The expression of shock on his face must have been similar to that of Roy's because Ed could feel his jaw move towards his chest. Before he could utter a word or make a move, Ed was tossed back into the endless white void with a jolt.

He was thankful to be lying on the floor because if he wasn't already, Ed was certain that's where he would currently be. Steadying his ragged breathing, Ed slowly pushed himself up by his hands. Once he was in a seated position, Ed became very aware of a growing bulge near his waist. It seems that was all it took to light Edward's hormones on fire.

Ignoring his obvious need, Ed's face broke out in a wide toothy grin.

"The Bastard saw me."

* * *

Eyes out of focus, Roy scanned the same sentence for a fourth time. No matter how hard he tried, he could not concentrate on the book settled in his hands. Reading was yet another exercise he had to re-teach himself now with his limited depth perception. At first, it resulted in horrendous headaches, but now they were mild and occasional pains.

The reason why Roy was losing focus in his book was not because he found the material lacking, but due to a certain incident that occurred no less than two hours previous. He was not expecting to open his shower curtain and be face-to-face with the object of his desires. The same desire that lead him to almost masturbate to a few moments earlier.

If the image of Edward was not enough to startled Mustang, the sudden slip on a patch of water was. He had landed rather hard on his ass in a much undignified manner. Thankfully, or un-thankfully, when he looked back up, Edward was gone.

Once Roy was able to regain his composure and get dressed, he found himself debating the possibility of what he saw truly being Edward; thus his current predicament. Heaving a heavy sigh, Roy placed the book on the table beside him and vigorously ran his fingers through his hair.

Deciding that a shot of whiskey was in order, Roy was about to push himself up from his comfy chair when he heard a knock on his front door. Instead of heading towards his cabinet, Roy headed towards his door. Glancing at the clock on the wall that read 9 o'clock Roy let a shaky breath leave his partially opened lips. "Who could it be at this hour?"

Nonetheless, Roy checked that his eye patch was in place and pulled on his gloves that were neatly tucked in the back pocket of his burgundy sweat pants. There, on his front step, was Riza Hawkeye.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening Riza? Come to see if I was still alive?" Standing to the side, Roy made room for Hawkeye to enter his home.

"Good evening Sir." She replied with a polite smile.

Rolling his eyes, Roy closed the door and walked back into his living room. "You can stop with the pleasantries Riza. I assume this is a social visit?" Making his way towards his initial destination, Roy opened his cabinet and grabbed a bottle of his favorite single malt whiskey and two tumblers.

Meanwhile, Riza made her way into the living room and sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. "Roy, I discovered something yesterday evening that I think should belong to you." Accepting one of the tumblers from Roy's outstretched hand Riza leaned back further into the couch, opting for a more relaxed stature.

"Oh, and what is that?" Reclaiming his original seat in his large chair directly across from the roaring fireplace, Roy leveled his glare at her.

Taking a slow sip of his whiskey, Roy saw Riza pull what looked like a photo from the inside of her jacket. "This was taken the morning before we finalized our plans about Bradley. Breda was excited about his new camera…I am sure you do not even remember it being taken."

Curious, Roy gently took the photo from her outstretched hand. It was a picture of his team, minus Breda, leisurely sitting around on any available space in his office. Roy was in his customary place behind his desk, scowling at Hughes who was leaning against the edge of his desk shoving yet another batch of pictures under his nose. On the couch to the right sat Riza, Havoc and Fuery while on the adjunct couch sat Falman. What captured his attention though was the figure leaning over the edge of the couch arm rest that was shared with Falman. Staring straight at the camera was Edward.

Seated on the floor next to him was the metal armor housing his brother's soul. They appeared to be in a discussion of some sort based on Al's hand gestures. But, it was Ed's face that caught his eye. The light from the window created a shimmery halo around his blond hair. On this particular day, Ed had worn his hair in a high pony tail, the tip of which lightly brushed against his left shoulder. His head was resting in the palm of his glove covered right hand as his left pointed to something stationed between himself and Al, but unseen by the camera lens.

Ed's eyes sparkled with a hidden mischief as they glanced towards the camera and a small, but still present, smile graced his delicate lips.

A soft clearing of the throat from Riza, made Roy realize that not only had he stopped breathing, but in his mental lapse, he had tilted his glass forwards and now a steady stream of whiskey was making its way down his hand and onto his wood floor.

Blinking, Roy turned back towards her. "Um, no, I was not aware this was taken." The look in Riza's eyes dared Roy to cover up his sudden lapse for something that it wasn't. Deciding not to dishonor her detective skills and not wanting to think about just how much she knew, Roy continued with a soft, "Thank you, Riza."

Pleased, Riza nodded her head and rose to leave, handing her untouched tumbler back to him. "I thought it might help you more than the drawer I found it in." Opening the door, Riza stopped and turned back to Roy. "Get some rest Roy. When we find him, you wouldn't want Edward to see you so beat up."

With that, she was gone and Roy closed his door. Placing both glasses on the table, he headed upstairs for bed with the photo still clutched in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

Thank you all for alerting to my story. Give a great round of applause to my lovely Beta infallibleangel.

* * *

Chapter 6

The sidewalks glistened from a midnight shower, reflecting rays from the early morning sun and creating a field of shimmering beauty in its wake. Crisp, fresh air slowly permeated Roy's lungs as he inhaled a deep breath, savoring the feeling of coolness filling his body and allowing his heart to beat with the steady click of his walk. Tilting his head back, Roy gazed upwards to the cerulean colored sky, intermixed with the occasional wisp of a marshmallow cloud. Bringing his head back to neutral position, Roy started to catch the occasional savory tendril from the bakery across the street. There was nothing better than the smell of fresh baked bread. Just ahead, Roy could make out the silhouettes of two middle-aged women as they stood under the olive awning of the corner store, eagerly awaiting its opening.

It was rare, this time of year, to have a morning as tranquil as this and Roy found himself taking advantage of every moment of it. Walking to work was a secret thrill that he always kept to himself. He enjoyed the 'calmness before the storm,' as they say. It was the moment between the privacy of his home and the chaos of Headquarters. It allowed a small glimpse into the lives of those around him that he would otherwise never see**;** yet those same people would depend on him to help maintain the security of their seemingly peaceful and routine lives.

Crossing to the other side of the street, Roy found himself thinking back to the incident from the night before. He had just assumed his vision of Edward was his overactive imagination, which only made sense after his heated thoughts about the young man. Yet, there was something still bothering Roy about the whole thing. It was one thing to picture a person before you, and quite another to envision their reactions as if they were real. Roy could still picture the look of surprise in those golden depths and the slacked jaw of panic.

Perhaps Roy was slowly losing his mind. It was almost ironic that his mental demise would rest in the hands of one Edward Elric.

Roy was quickly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name. Stopping in his tracks, Roy turned around. There was no one walking behind him. In fact, the street was nearly deserted, save for the grouping of shop keepers further down.

"Ummm, I guess not." Pivoting on his left heel Roy continued walking down the sidewalk. Taking yet another deep breath of the morning air, Roy nearly choked when in one motion, he whipped around and raised his gloved right hand, ready to snap if provoked. This time he was sure that he heard his name. It was faint, like the wind against his skin, but he knew it was there.

"Who's there?" Holding his breath, Roy slowly turned his body in a full circle, scanning the street and neighboring store fronts. Nothing. Nothing seemed out of place, but he had the sudden feeling that he was not alone. Roy did not like this feeling. He was usually one to face danger with a smirk, but he did not feel threatened. Something about this felt…almost familiar, and that is what worried him the most.

Letting out a sigh, Roy turned and quickened his steps.

His fast paced walk did not end on the street. Once within the confines of HQ, Roy continued his brisk movements down the hall until he turned the corner and was greeted by the familiar faces of his co-workers.

"Good morning Sir." Riza's gentle yet stern voice touched his ears, causing him to turn in her direction. "Good morning Hawkeye," he said in return. Upon hearing his response, she raised her head from behind her desk and she examined Roy with a critical eye. "Are you feeling alright today Sir? You seem out of breath."

Not realizing until that moment that he was indeed slightly winded. These past few days of no exercise must have affected his stamina more than he thought. Roy proceeded to take steady breaths into his lungs. It was only when he was sure he voice was back to normal did he respond. "Yes, very well." Not allowing room for another comment, Roy turned to face the other dish-water blond sharing the same room.

"Havoc, any word about Alphonse?" Startled by the mention of his name, Havoc dropped the magazine lightly clutched by his hands and turned towards Roy. Taking the just lit cigarette from his mouth, Havoc let out a cloud of grey smoke. "Got a call a few minutes ago, Chief. The kid's awake and talking. The Doc said he was asking for his brother. Falman volunteered for first shift."

Havoc was unable to place the end of the cigarette back into his parted mouth before the sound of a cocking gun rang through the quiet office. "If I am not mistaken, I warned you not to smoke in this room. If you would like, I could make it so you had no lungs with which to breathe." Hawkeye let the end of her warning hang in the air. Ever so slowly, Havoc reached forward and crushed his unfinished cigarette into the bottom of his empty coffee mug.

Once she was satisfied the small, circular burning end was out, Riza turned her attention back to Roy. "Sir, how should we handle telling Alphonse about how we found him? Surely, it will not take him long to realize his brother is…" Her throat constricted in a tight shallow, "missing." It was rare for her to break from her military protocol and show emotion, but something akin to sadness flashed across her face at that last word.

Midnight black lashes caressed fair cheekbones as he closed his eye. Turning his back on his team, Roy started heading for his office door. "Inform me when Falman calls. He should stand guard and nothing else…I will be the one to talk to Alphonse." His voice gradually became softer nearing the end of his statement. Closing the door quietly behind him, Roy heard the clear "Yes, Sir" issued by Hawkeye.

* * *

He could not explain how he knew what he was doing, especially without a corporal body, but Edward found himself walking. Well, as much as he _could_ walk. Looking down at the damp grey sidewalk, littered with remnants of spider web cracks, Ed could clearly make out a distinct separation between the bottom of his sleek black combat boots and the solid pavement. He did not want to describe the motion as floating, since that would require no movement necessary on his part to create advancement. Instead, Ed found the shifting of his legs, from one to the other, a necessity. The lack of contact to a solid surface was simply another downside to possessing a body that was not opaque.

Ed had wasted little time before he tried to once again reach out and 'touch' Mustang. If he had seen him once, there was a good chance to capture his attention again. Although, that was currently proving harder than he thought. Not only did Roy not seem to notice him following in his shadow, but no one else did either.

Knowing that his primary objective was to get Mustang's attention, Ed still could not help the leisurely way his gaze traveled over the back of Mustang's figure. From the way his ebony tendrils fluttered softly around the crown of his head, Ed was able to imagine the feel of a light dust of wind. For his relaxed presence, Mustang's shoulders remained squared and his spine straight, like a sleeping cobra ready to strike. That was one of the many things that Ed admired about Mustang. Even with his arrogant smirking mask in place, Roy always held this unmistakable raw power that resonated throughout his being.

Ed's golden eyes continued their journey down Mustang's spine to the dip in the curve of his lower back. Releasing an internal groan of appraisal, Ed transfixed his eyes to the round ass hidden under the thick navy-colored material of Roy's military blues. However, the fabric did nothing to hide the shapely silhouette as it gingerly moved from side to side with the shifting of Roy's hips. Ed could feel a pleasant electrical buzz dance through his veins. Mustang might be a bastard but the bastard was sexy.

Pulled from his thoughts by Roy's sudden movement, Ed followed Mustang across the empty street. Feeling a cheeky smile pull at the sides of his mouth, Ed had the sudden urge to see those fiery eyes bore into his own, and what better way than to rile the bastard up?

"Hey Bastard, wait up!" Ed was not surprised by Mustang's lack of response. Skipping to close the gap between them, he tried again. "Mustang!" In a fury of movement, Ed got his wish when he found himself staring into Mustang's face. Even with the gap between his shoes and the ground, Edward had grown over the past few years and now the top of his head easily grazed the tip of Roy's nose. He was still short but far out grew any short joke. With his new vantage point, Ed noticed the pitch-black patch that covered Roy's left eye. He had seen hints of it before but was never able to take in the full view. Thinking back to the shower 'encounter,' he still remembered the wicked gash he caught resting under his surprised eye.

_So, Mustang did not escape Bradley unscathed? __Hmmm_…Ed tilted his head to the side as he thought, causing the tips of blond hair, still clasped behind his head in a high pony-tail, to tickle the edge of his tan neck. No, Ed thought that the eye patch was neither a physical weakness nor something of which Roy should be ashamed. If anything, the cover over one eye only created a deeper intensity within the other.

It was not until he was once again looking at Mustang's retreating figure that Ed realized Mustang had heard him, but did not see him. "Mustang!" Nothing happened. "Bastard!" Still nothing. "MUSTANG!"

That got the desired attention. Ed was forced to take a hurried step back, purely a subconscious reaction. There he stood, face-to-face with a stark white and blood-red glove over a strong right hand. Edward had found himself on the wrong side of Mustang's temper many a time, but the sight of Mustang's tense figure, poised hand, and clear, sharp eye still caused Ed to hesitate. "Why can't you see me?" Edward yelled at Roy, eliciting no response. He watched as Roy slowly turned to survey his surroundings. "Mustang?"

Ed stood still as Roy turned and quickened his pace towards HQ.

Once inside the building, Edward tried a few more times to gain Mustang's attention with no success.

It was the ever present voice of Hawkeye that drew his attention from Roy. Standing a few feet from Mustang's shoulder, Ed silently watched their comfortable interaction. Smirking to himself, Ed envisioned another, more pleasant, reason that would cause Roy to be breathless. _If only_…

It was the next sentence out of Mustang's mouth that caused Ed to lurch forward. "Havoc, any word about Alphonse?"

"Al! What about him? Is he alive? Fucking answer me Mustang!" If he could, Ed was sure he would be climbing on top of Havoc's desk and grabbing at Roy's lapels. The sudden urge to break down in tears filled Ed's every pore when he heard Havoc mention that Al was not only alive but awake.

…"The Doc said he was asking for his brother. Falman volunteered for first shift." After Ed heard the word "brother," the rest of Havoc's sentence fell into a whisper. "He is asking for me? I have to see him!" Turning to make his way out of the office and towards the hospital, Ed only made it fifteen feet before he fell on his ass.

"NO!" Scrambling to his feet, Ed turned towards Mustang. "Fuck, this isn't fair Bastard!" Distraught and confused, he stood his ground and glared at the retreating figure of Mustang as he opened his office door. Before Ed could utter another word, he was harshly yanked forward by what felt like an invisible cord around his chest.

He watched from the inside of Mustang's office as he closed his door and walked towards his desk. "Oh, I see how it is you fucking Bastard! Even as I am now, you have me trapped on a leash!"

Coming to stand in front of Roy's desk, he watched as the man sat and swiveled his chair toward the pile of paperwork, undoubtedly left by one trigger happy woman. As he stood there, he scanned the older man's face with his penetrating sun-drenched eyes. So many emotions were playing over Roy's usually stony visage. Sadness, worry, guilt, and lastly hope.

Breathing in a heavy gulp of air, or what he could assume was air since he wasn't even sure if he was really even breathing, Ed let his anger leave him as he exhaled. Biting the inside of his lower lip, Ed quickly glanced away, staring at nothing in particular.

"This wasn't your fucking fault Mustang. You weren't there." Ed chanced a glance back at Mustang through his semi-closed lashes. "Why do you care so much?" Ed dared to hope that Mustang's reactions were anything more than guilt over a fallen comrade.

By the time Ed returned his full attention back to Roy, he was amused to find the legendary Bastard falling asleep while signing his name to yet another document. Breathing a low chuckle, Ed walked over to Mustang's right side and leaned ever so slightly over the desk. It was amazing how much younger and delicate Roy looked when he thought no one was looking and let himself succumb to the call of sleep.

"Mustang." Edward whispered into Roy's ear. If he could, he was sure the silent pressure of his own breath would disturb the locks of hair that slightly covered Roy's ear. Leaning forward a little more Ed tried one more time. "Hey Colonel Bastard."

Ed's breath hitched as Roy's cherry colored tongue came out to wet partially parted lips. "It's Brigadier General now, Fullm-"

Gasping, Ed watched as Mustang took a startled breath and opened his tired dark iris that swirled with a ring of sapphire, as they connected perfectly with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

Thank you very much for all of the alerts and reviews!

I am updating this now because I will be MIA this weekend. I am going to AFO (aka Anime Festival Orlando)! I am so excited. I went last year and saw Vic Mignogna, Sonny Strait, Chris Sabat, Colleen Clinkenbeard and Aaron Dismuke! This year Travis Willingham and Laura Bailey were suppose to be there but they couldn't make it. BUT Sonny Strait will be there again this year so I get to hang out with Hughes the WHOLE weekend!

* * *

Chapter 7

Eyes. Eyes the color of warm wheat ringed with a circlet of molten gold. This is what encapsulated Roy's current vision. Not the boring speckled-grey of the wall next to him or the dark cherry wood of the desk below his head, but bright, beautiful eyes set between wisps of matching fringe.

"…metal…" The word dropped heavy from Roy's mouth in stunned disbelief. Blinking rapidly, Roy's brain steadily began to reboot. "Ah…wa…nnnn…woooo…OH!" As if burned by an unseen fire, Roy slammed back in his chair, pushing it away and quickly stood up, putting sufficient distance between himself and Edward. Giving one more glance at the not-quite-opaque-yet-not-so-transparent-Fullmetal, Roy walked with fast feet around to the other side of his desk, creating a barrier between him and the other figure.

Keeping the still stationary golden figure to the side of his vision, Roy began to walk. "This is it, I am losing my mind. I knew the day would eventually come, but did it have to be now. Why now? Why is Fullmetal here? Just my luck he would be here in the end. I mean, of course, if anyone were to be the end of me, it would be him. I can just see the headlines now…'Brigadier General Mustang, Hero of the Ishbalan War, feared Flame Alchemist, out done by the Fullmetal hot-tempered, vertical challenged, intelligent…gorg…'"

Having his brain finally catch up with his tongue, Roy stopped walking and shut his mouth with a soft snap. He was unaware that during his rant, he had wandered from one side of his office to the other to finally rest on the arm of one of his black leather couches. Raising his left arm, Roy ran his fingers through his hair and as he turned to once again face Edward he let his arm drop to his side. Edward was still there, standing just to the side of Roy's desk with lithe yet muscular two-toned arms crossed over his vest clad chest. Resting his gaze on Edwards face, he noticed the look of amusement dancing along the corner of his lips and poorly hidden in his expressive eyes.

"Fullmetal?" Roy was unsure if he was more surprised by the sound of his voice uttering the name of a young man he thought dead, or seeing the nod of acknowledgment from said-thought-dead-person. Inhaling a long and deep breath, Roy held the office air in his lungs for a few heart beats before letting it out in a loud exhaling sigh. "I think I need a drink." Keeping his eye on the startling and alluring ones of his 'companion,' Roy slowly leaned off the couch and made his way back towards his desk.

"So, I am _not_ going insane?" A laughing smile touched rose tinted lips and Roy watched as Ed's eyes squinted slightly with the motion. As Roy stood watching Edward, he saw those lips move but could not hear a voice.

Confused, Roy took a hesitant half step forward. "Why can't I hear you?" It was obvious to Roy that Edward was frustrated by his question as if this was not the first time he went unheard. "How are you here? I thought you were dead? What happened? Wait...have you been following me this whole time?" A line of questions erupted from Roy's mouth leaving no room for response. "Does this mean…that it _was you _who I saw…in my shower?" If it wasn't so awkward, Roy would have laughed at the hint of pink that suddenly dusted Ed's tan cheek bones and the shy glance he made down towards the carpet.

"….didn't know…" Like before, Roy saw lips move but this time, he caught a few words. "Didn't know what, Edward?"

Startled, Ed shot hopeful eyes back towards Roy. "You….me?" Roy did not need to hear Ed's full sentence to get his gist. "Yes, I heard you." Captivated by the light blush that still lingered on Edward's face, Roy found himself wanting to move closer to the blond, but instead he pivoted on his back heel and moved behind his desk. When he turned back around, his mask was securely in place. "I thought you were dead?"

Ed tilted his head slowly to the side and Roy let his eye trace the gentle line from his collar bone up to his right ear and then to those wonderful lips. "So did I." Before Roy could ask another question, Edward's figure started to blur, and he watched with a widening eye as Ed disappeared from view.

He was unable to completely process the change before there was a brief knock on his door followed by the sound of military boots against carpet as someone walked in. "Sir, is something wrong? I heard talking." Giving a quick yet meticulous glance around the empty office, Hawkeye landed her intense gaze back to Roy.

"I think I may have my own personal poltergeist," Roy responded as he slowly sank back into the chair behind his desk. "Very good, Sir. However, if you decide to once again sleep rather than complete your work, you will have to answer to the barrel of my gun." In an act of finality, Hawkeye closed the door behind her with a definite click.

* * *

After trying a few more times to get Mustang's attention, Edward realized that he had once again lost whatever connection it was that he had with the older man. While he could still clearly see Roy, it appeared that Roy could no longer see or hear him. "At least I am making progress." Sighing, Ed found himself walking towards one of the couches in the office and sat down. Similar to the act of walking, he found a thin line of air always seemed to be present around his body, preventing him from making direct contact with the world and objects around him. At the moment, Ed could care less about not actually sitting on the couch since he was currently lost in his own thoughts.

When he stepped foot in this office, he was angry. He had yelled at the Bastard for his currently new leashed life. He knew, however, that this was not Roy's fault. It was not Mustang's decision when he used his own body to bring back that of his brothers. It was not Mustang's fault that he fucked something up. When in the past it would have been so damn easy to blame the Bastard for all of his own mistakes, Ed found that he just could not do that right now. He was unable to muster the anger and pain he felt about being stuck in this 'in-between' limbo land or what ever the fuck it was that the Gate dropped him into and use it against Roy.

But that did not explain why instead of arguing, like they normally do, Ed found himself blushing like a fucking school girl! "Well, to be honest, we haven't had a decent fight in a few months." And it was true. Before his supposed death, Ed had found a peaceful acceptance in his conversations with Roy. It was as though they both silently agreed to put any childish antics behind them. For Ed, it was mostly due to his ever growing feelings for the man that he could no longer easily hide behind his anger. From the first day he met Roy, he had found the Bastard attractive, but it wasn't until he was fifteen or sixteen that his feelings matured into wet dreams and longer trips to the bathroom. The day he turned eighteen, he told himself that he would finally drop Mustang hints that he was interested, but in the end, he became too wrapped up in getting Al's body back to really make a dent in his personal plans.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the ringing noise from Roy's phone and the motion of him rising from his chair and heading for the door. That was, until Ed felt that annoying pull once again jolting him to his feet and out of his own mind.

"Fuck! Where are you going now Mustang?" Seemingly destined to forever be a military dog, Ed followed Mustang out of his personal office and into the main room. "Hawkeye," Mustang's deep, silky voice filled the semi-quiet room, "take my messages for the remainder of the day, I am heading to the hospital."

The understanding look in her eyes contradicted the harsh set of her lips. "Yes, Sir."

"Al!" Forgetting that he currently could not be seen or heard, Ed walked up to Mustang and Riza, but instead of latching onto Roy's left forearm like he had planned, he found himself passing his hand directly through Roy's arm. Blinding white light fired behind his closed eye lids as a strange mix of prickling pain and electric pleasure ran through out his body. Ed inhaled sharply, "FUCK." With labored breathes, Ed stood, staring at Roy. Even though his mask was in place, it was obvious that Mustang must have felt something from the brief exchange as well due to the widening of his right eye and rise and fall of his chest.

"Sir?" With eyes only on Mustang, Ed did not bother to see the look of worry on Riza's face. "I am alright Lieutenant." Ed watched as Mustang calmed his breathing for the second time that day and gingerly trailed behind him as he left the room and then HQ.

The walk to the hospital was quiet. Ed knew that Roy could have requested a driver, but if he was feeling the same way as he was, Ed understood why Roy opted for a brisk three block walk by himself. Ed couldn't explain it. If he was unable to touch simple objects such as the ground or a chair, then it would make sense that he could not touch living things, such as people. He never felt such a reaction when he tried to touch something before; in fact, he had felt nothing at all.

_So why now and why with Mustang? _Granted, Mustang was the only person who he even tried to touch since he found himself in his current state so to say that it was only with Mustang was inaccurate. With these final thoughts, Ed found himself entering the all too familiar white halls of Central's hospital. It was not until they reached the fourth floor that Ed saw a change in Mustang's demeanor. Pausing a few doors down from the recognizable figure of Falman standing guard by an unmarked room, Ed watched as Roy look a deep breath and when he let it out, his back was straighter, his face expressionless and his lone eye staring straight ahead.

"Falman, how is the patient?" Unfazed by Mustang's commanding voice and presence, Falman maintained his stance as he replied. "The doctor said he is doing well. No one has been in or out besides for the doctor and head nurse, Sir." Looking between Falman and the door, Roy slowly blinked before responding. "Good job. Call Havoc and have him take the next shift."

Ed watched as Roy pushed open the door. For all of the times in the past few hours that Ed found himself jumping at the chance to see Al again, he could not bring himself to move into the room. Thankfully, it seemed that neither could Roy since he was currently standing in the middle of the open doorway. He was unsure if his greatest fear was seeing Al in pain or hearing anger in his voice. Everything that has happened to Al over the past eight years was all Ed's fault after all.

Hesitantly, he followed Mustang into the room. He was so caught up in his own worries that he almost missed the cautious way Roy progressed towards the bed at the far side of the room. Gasping, Ed looked at the bed before him. No only did he see the figure of a thin boy lying amidst yards of scratchy white hospital fabric, but he finally realized for certain that this was the same room he had seen during his first attempt to make something useful out of his random shadows.

"Good morning Brigadier General, or is it good afternoon now?" That voice! Oh, has he missed that voice! Ed ran to the side of the bed and looked down on the body of his younger brother. His actual body and not only that, but he looked to be about seventeen. He may be thin, yes, but healthy. Ed watched, transfixed as Al's hazel eyes tilted towards Mustang as he gestured to the empty chair at his side. "Alphonse, I see that even in here you heard of my promotion, but please, call me Roy." Letting a small smile grace his lips, Mustang walked over to the offered chair and sat down crossing one leg over the other.

"I do not believe I ever could Sir, but I appreciate the offer." Ed could not help but laugh at the exchange he was seeing take place. Here was his younger brother, in a hospital bed and still presenting himself as the well-spoken and wiser of the Elric brothers. Al's cheeks were pale and he was not as muscular as he should be for a teenager but Ed could not be happier than he was at this moment. He had succeeded in bringing back Al. While watching the conversation between Al and Mustang, Ed gradually moved from one side of the bed to the other so he was standing across from a seated Mustang.

"How are you feeling Alphonse?"

Sighing, Al briefly glanced around the room. "Besides for being stuck in a bed on 'doctor's orders,' I am doing well, but I am lonely. No one seems willing to tell me what happened." Ed held his breath as he watched Al turn puppy-dog eyes to Mustang.

It was obvious, even to Ed that this was a topic that even Mustang did not want to touch. There were a few moments of silence which he was sure Roy was using to form another one of his jackass excuses. "We found you, my team and I, alone in the middle of a transmutation circle in the underground city last week. You were…injured…we were relieved when you woke up."

Instead of the excuse Ed was waiting for, he found himself surprised to hear what came out of Mustang's mouth. He was also wondering how Al was found and was reassured by Roy's sincere words. Al was found lying in the center of the circle; the same circle Ed had disappeared from. It only made sense, of course. At least Ed did one thing worthy in his life. Ed inspected Al as he took in the information. He knew Al was smart and was sure that he would piece the unsaid words together. It wasn't like Mustang to come right out and admit to seeing the ghost of his 'dead' brother, and he was glad that Mustang was skirting the subject.

Al did understand the missing words for what they were and gave a little, heartbreaking smile before taking a deep breath. "May I ask about your eye, Brigadier General?" Ed took this opportunity to switch his attention from Al to Mustang just as Roy reached his hand up to lightly pat against the eye patch. "Not even well thought out plans can be performed without some repercussions I suppose. It was a parting gift that is all I can say." Nodding in understanding, Al placed his head further back into the high stack of pillows.

Ed could tell that Al was getting tired, which was only natural since according to Al, he has been sitting in an empty room by himself. "Am I to assume that you were also not permitted a telephone, Alphonse? Is there anyone you would like me to call? Young Miss Rockbell perhaps?" That was bullshit, and Ed knew it. Al was not given a phone to protect Roy's ass. If it was let out that a boy who once walked in a tank of metal was now flesh and bones, no one would be able to keep the questions at bay.

"Once I am able to leave this place on my own, I would like to journey to Risembool myself. I fear that all a phone call would do is send a lot of hysterical people here and I am not sure I can deal with that at the moment Sir." Roy shook his head. Ed thought it was the best course of action. He could only imagine a crazed, wrench throwing Winry in a hospital room or a manic Teacher.

Before Ed could stop himself, he heard words coming out of his own mouth, "Does he remember everything?" Instead of an answer, Ed heard a gasp. Looking up, he noticed Mustang's gaze turn from gentle to surprise. "Is everything alright, Brigadier General?" Al's voice cut the air and tore Roy's eye from Ed. "Yes."

"Ask him what he remembers Mustang…please." Ed watched as Roy's eyes danced between his and Al's before he took a breath and asked his question. "Alphonse, how much do you remember?" The sly look in Al's eyes answered the question before he spoke it. "I remember almost everything Sir. Some parts are still a little fuzzy, but they are coming back to me."

A loud exhale escaped Ed's lungs that he did not know he was even holding. Ed felt happy. The fact that Mustang could not only once again see him but fully hear him was driven from his main thoughts as he looked down at Al. "Thank you," his whispered to no one in particular.

Coughing, Mustang rose from his chair. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Alphonse. I am sure that…your brother is proud." With that, Roy gave a final pat on Al's left shoulder and turned around. "I will be back soon, try not to wreak too much havoc in my absence." Ed wavered between wanting to stay with his brother and needing to talk with Mustang. In the end, it was Mustang who made the decision for him as he moved further away from Al's bed.

"I won't, Sir." Ed could hear the laughter in Al's voice and it made his own lips turn up into a grin. "And, Sir," Ed watched as Mustang paused and turned back towards the only occupant in the room. "I am just as proud of Ed." If he could, Ed was sure he would be shedding tears of joy. As it was, the power of words seemed to have left him as he walked backwards out of the hospital room.

* * *

Passing by Havoc, who now stood tall in Falman's previous position, Roy made for the room across the way that was also requested to stay empty. Turning the handle, he held the door open longer than necessary to guarantee Ed's unobtrusive passage. As he thought about it, he wondered if Ed could walk through walls. It was a question he should ask at a later time since right now he had other objectives.

Spinning around, he located Ed still standing in front of the closed door. The look on his face was nothing new for Roy. It was the look of deep concentration. He could stand staring at Ed for hours if given the opportunity, but unfortunately this time he couldn't because he was unsure when Ed would phase out on him again. "Edward." Ed's intense eyes were once again on his own. "While I have the chance, I need to ask you something."

Roy was sure that he saw a slight blush appear on Ed's cheeks, but he brushed it away as a play of light. "How is it that not only can I see you, but it appears as though I am the only one who can?" He waited as the question seemed to play around in Edward's brilliant brain.

"I honestly do not know. I would have thought that if anyone could see me it would be Al, but I guess not." Roy waited for Ed to continue his thought process before interrupting. "I thought I died. I was sure that I died. I did everything right, so why am I here, and why can you see me? It must…..Ga…"

"Fullmetal?" Roy watched as Ed's lips soundlessly moved, and his figure became harder to see.

"Gate…" That was the only word Roy heard before Ed was once again gone.

The opening of the door broke through Roy's line of vision. "Chief…are you alright? I heard voices but…" Mustang almost laughed as he watched Havoc look around the small empty room. "Yes, Havoc, I am more than alright." With that, he gave Havoc a nod and left the room on his way for the main door.

"At this rate, everyone will think I am either losing my marbles or creating an imaginary friend. Maybe both." Laughing to himself, Roy opened the front doors and walked into the sunshine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

I want to thank Miss Geoffery Chaucer for all of your help. I am always looking for ways to better my writing. Please let me know if you see similar mistakes later on. I had some issues with this chapter. There is something about it that I just don't like. I was thinking about cutting it out entirely but I love me some Roy/Ed action.

I know this is short but chapter 9 should be up in the next few days. Right now it looks like this story will be either 14 or 15 chapters. That means its half way done!

* * *

Chapter 8

It took Roy most of the night and into the early morning to reach this decision. He knew that his team would likely declare him a lost cause and ship him off to the nearest insane asylum, but he would take the chance. If this involved the Gate, which Ed had declared and he himself could easily suspect, it was bigger than he was and he needed the help of his trusted friends. If there was a chance to bring back Edward, he would do anything he could. That was why, at this given moment, Roy found himself seated behind his desk staring at the members of his team situated in various degrees of relaxation across the provided office furniture.

"Are you telling us, Sir that Edward is watching you and whispering things that only you can hear?" Roy groaned. It would have to be Hawkeye that spoke first. "Like a…g-ghost?" At some point during the conversation, Fuery's active imagination ran away with him and he was currently only being kept in his place by Hawkeye's stern glare.

"No, he is not a ghost. At least I don't think so. To be a ghost you would need to be dead; but something obviously went wrong when Fullmetal did the transmutation, and he is stuck somewhere around the doors of the Gate. That is all I am able to come up with." By this point, Roy had given up his straight backed commanding presence and opted for slouching down in his chair with his right leg propped up on the edge of his desk.

Clearing her throat, Riza gained the attention of the gathered group. "With all do respect Sir, how is it that only you can see him." Dropping his leg to the floor, Roy leaned his elbows in front of him and interlocked his fingers. "I already mentioned Riza that I don't know. Human transmutation was something I stayed away from…you just have to believe me when I say that I am not going crazy." During his statement, Roy's eyes strayed over to Hughes who was standing silent and still against the far wall. With his head tilted down, Roy was unable to gain a clear shot of his eyes but he knew the man was listening to every word and inflection being uttered.

"I believe you Chief." Seated beside Hawkeye was Havoc, an unlit cigarette hung loosely out of his mouth. "I think its cool the little Boss is still around and kicking."

Sometime later, it was decided that the meeting was over and everyone exited Roy's office, except for Hughes, who by this point had been mostly forgotten by everyone in the room besides Roy. When the definite click signaling the shutting of the door was heard, Roy made his move, "Maes, let me explain." However, it was Hughes who got there first. "Roy, lets go to lunch."

"…excuse me?"

"Lunch. We haven't been to that little café down the street in a while." There was a warning glint in Hughes' eyes intermixed with a sense of mischievousness that was uniquely Hughes. That was enough warning for Roy to quickly stand, grab his overcoat and vacate the office.

The walk to the café was done in silence. The two of them were seated with little wait, and soon Roy was staring at his menu while trying to ignore the burning holes currently being drilled into his skull by his best friend. "I want to believe you Roy, I really do. Edward was like a son to me, but you and I both know that Ed is gone and once dead it is impossible to come back. You are frankly starting to worry me." Roy watched as Hughes switched between looking at him and checking their surroundings. Even out of the office, Maes was never off his job.

"Oh, believe me Maes, I worry myself enough for the both of us…"sighing, Roy dropped his menu to the table. "I know that we never found his body and that is my point. No body. Where did it go? Don't you think that something could have happened, that he did survive and is currently trapped some where?" In a hushed voice, Roy leaned further across the table towards Hughes. "I can't explain why only I can see him, but honestly, I am glad."

Staring at each other for a few moments, their silent battle of wills was interrupted by the waitress asking for their orders. Once gone, it was Hughes' turn to gently lean forward. "Let's say, for the sake of further argument, that I believe you." Hughes placed his napkin on his lap and looked up into Roy's eyes. "You and Edward _were_ always attracted to each other." The stunned look of disbelief on Roy's face must have been enough of a comeback for Maes since he continued without comment. "Oh come on Roy. I saw the way you always looked at him. All it took was for Ed to walk into a room and all of your attention was on him." Leaning back in his chair, Hughes gave another quick glance around the restaurant before settling his glass covered eyes back to Roy. "You deserve happiness Roy, and for your sake I hope Ed _is _still alive."

It was true. He was attracted to Ed, he could no longer deny that statement, but that did not prove that Edward felt the same. Sure, now that he thought about it, there were times when Ed would get flustered and quickly leave his office, but Roy thought that was Ed controlling his temper. Startled by the appearance of his food being placed before his face, Roy looked up only to find that Hughes' intense stare had never left his face. In fact, Roy could see a small knowing smile make its way across his mouth.

Before Roy could utter a word, he saw a flash of blond hair to his right. "Fullmetal!" Roy meant to say the name to himself, but it ended up coming out as a startled whisper that gained Hughes' attention as well. "Roy, is Edward here with us now?" Roy did not need to see the smirk on the other man's face to know it was there. Suddenly, Roy broke out in a deep laugh. He felt as though instead of sitting before his friend, he was talking to a spirit medium about a paranormal experience. "Could this get any stranger?" Chuckling a final time, Roy looked up at the two figures that now filled his vision.

"This isn't funny Bastard!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Roy. From his current position in the chair, Ed was actually taller than he was, a first he was sure. "Roy…are you talking to me or Ed?"

Feeling the conversation getting out of control, Roy took a deep breath. "Maes, Fullmetal has decided to join us for lunch." Skillfully using just the pointer finger of his right hand, Roy signaled to Hughes where Ed was currently standing. The last thing he wanted was to alert those around them of an invisible guest, especially one as well-known as Edward.

Keeping his gaze turned to Roy, Hughes leaned slightly forward in his seat. "Do you know where you are?" Even though the sentence was directed to him, Roy knew that he was not the one it was meant for. Thankfully so did Edward. Instead of the cheeky response of "_a café"_ that he was expecting to hear from the blond, Ed actually answered the question. "If I had to guess, I would say that I am stuck between our world and the doors to the fucking Gate." Deciding to save Maes from Edward's colorful language, he passed the basics of Ed's response along.

This game of 'pass the information' lasted a few rounds before Roy found himself looking more at the figure standing just to the left of Hughes than at the seated man himself. Due to Edward's unstable form, it would only make sense that light rays would pass directly through him. However, that was not the case. Starting at the crown of Edward's head, Roy used his eye to trace a pattern of light that made its way gracefully down the right side of his face to settle in the curvature of his clavicle. Strands of bright blond hair that escaped the tight elastic Ed had used to form a pony-tail were teasing supple, sun kissed checks. A straight nose of perfect proportion was situated above plump rose lips that begged to be lavished with attention. Following the curve of his neck, Roy imagined what Ed would taste like. Oh, Roy wanted to just lean over a few feet and lazily drag his tongue all the way from Ed shoulder up to his ear. _He's probably sweet like sugar_. Raking his eyes lower, Roy landed on tight yet compact muscles, perfect for fighting, littering tan skin and seamless metal joints. Roy knew that Ed's automail arm had the power to be both gentle and unforgiving. Rooming lower, Roy paused when his eye met the line between Ed's black vest and skin-tight leather pants. His hands twitched with the urgency to grab that taut waist and thighs. The mental image of Roy slowly divesting Edward of his garments was enough to create a feeling of warmth and pressure in his blood that quickly flowed further south until it landed in his groin. A barely audible, deep-throated groan escaped Roy's slightly parted lips. Lingering feelings from the other day, when he felt a blinding intense pleasure radiate from his arm, now ran through his entire body. He did not know where the feelings came from but he guessed it had something to do with Edward. Everything had to do with Edward.

"…Roy?" With a visible twitch, Roy pried his focus from Edward's body back to Hughes. He was unaware until that moment that not only was his breath coming in quick, shallow bursts, but he was sporting an erection that was thankfully currently being covered by his napkin. "Roy, are you alright?" Hughes asked his question again. Roy was unsure how long Maes had been trying to get his attention, but if the 'cat caught a canary' look on his friends face was anything to go by, Roy was sure it had been awhile. Hesitantly, Roy chanced a look back to Edward. He was still standing in his same position but a very noticeable blush littered his face and neck and his arms were wrapped tighter around his body, as if to hold himself still.

_What was I doing? _Unsure how to answer, Roy looked back to Hughes only to notice that Ed was no longer there. Quickly glancing around, he could not spot a single mop of blond hair in the now mostly empty dining room. Without responding to Hughes' question, Roy simply glanced down at his partially eaten meal. His silence was enough of an answer.

"I think you need to talk to Al, Roy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing.

Here it is, as promised. Another chapter. Yes, I know this is soooo short, but I wanted it separate from chapter 10. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9

Here he was, once again surrounded by white. How he allowed Hughes to talk him into this, he had no idea. Damn that man and his infuriating ability to make him do anything he wanted. Sighing, Roy leaned back in his uncomfortable plastic hospital chair, groaning when his spine gave a loud crack. At the moment his blank, emotionless mask was in place yet his eyes were looking everywhere but at the young man lying in front of him. Roy had no idea what to say or even, for that matter, where to start. He was almost positive that due to the last ten minuets of silence, the young man either thought he was bored or distant. Yet, how does one start a conversation about someone meant to be dead? He couldn't very well walk in and say _"So Al, funny thing, I ran into Ed today." _

"Do you love my brother?"

_What? _Roy was so deep in concentration that he had to wait for a moment while his brain stopped and restarted. Did Al just ask a question? "Excuse me?"

"Do you love my brother?" Making eye contact for the first time since he stepped foot in Al's hospital room, Roy found himself looking into serious hazel eyes. Love? Did he _love _Edward? More and more lately, Roy found himself speechless and every time it happened he could identify Edward as the cause. It was true that he cared deeply for Edward. It was more than just his incredibly attractive features that had captivated Roy for many years, but also his intellect, fierceness and loyalty. He was...protective of Ed. Always hated to see him injured and in trouble. But, just thinking about that wide, toothy grin made Roy's heart ache. Edward drove him crazy with worry and crazy with an emotion he never wanted to give a label to. Roy could not imagine his life without the foul mouth blond, and for a few days, he was forced to feel what it would be like…and it was hell. Pure hell. It was like something was forcibly torn from his chest. But, did he love Ed?

"Yes." Roy breathlessly whispered. He had not realized that during his internal debate, his mask had dropped from his face and his gaze had landed in his lap. With a creased brow, Roy glanced back to Al. He was surprised that the disgust he would have expected to see was replaced with acceptance and happiness. A small smile graced Al's face and with a small nod, he said, "Good."

Al's smile was contagious, and soon Roy felt the edges of his lips lift upwards and allowed himself a small chuckle. Alphonse always surprised Roy. He was so patient and honest and possessed an insight that surpassed his years. Maybe that was why, like Hughes, Alphonse always found a way around his layers of well placed fronts and was able to read him better than he could sometimes read himself. He was just thankful that Edward was not present for this conversation, or if he was, Roy could not currently see him.

Pondering his current situation, he could not muster the effort nor the want to replace his already shattered mask. Letting the smile fall from his lips, Roy tilted his head to the left and turned towards Al. "You said _do_ I love your brother, not _did_."

It was now Al's turn to laugh. "Is that not why you are here, Brigadier General? To tell me that you have found Edward?" An overwhelming surge of surprise and relief flooded through Roy's system. "I somehow keep forgetting that you are the wiser and more perceptive of the Elric brothers."

With a glint in his eyes, Al turned his head towards Roy, "Hmmm, yes. I may have spent the majority of my life in a metal container, but I was not blind. If Brother was found dead, you would look sad, not apprehensive."

Swallowing a sudden gasp that was fighting its way out of his tightly closed lips, Roy leaned forward in his chair and braced his elbows on his knees. _Perhaps this will be easier than I thought._

"I don't know how to say this without sounding insane." Chuckling, he looked to Alphonse only to see an open expression of curiosity. Roy cleared his throat and looked at his hands. "Your brother has decided to use his afterlife to haunt me." Roy said with a smirk. "At first, the contact was sparse..." slowly his smirk disappeared, and Roy's eye turned serious, "then gradually I became able to see and hear him, for the most part. It seems as though I am the only person who can, and from what I am able to understand, Edward is trapped somewhere between here and the Gate." Shaking his head and emitting a tired sigh, Roy once again looked up at Al. "Honestly, I do not understand, and admitting that does not come easily. Your brother needs your help."

Alphonse remained silent for several moments before he pushed himself up in the bed. "I need access to Central Library."

Startled by the sound of conviction resonating through Al's voice, Roy sat up straight in his chair. "That…can be arranged, granted you have an escort and clearance from your doctor." Nodding his head, Al appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. Knowing, from experience, that his conversation with Alphonse was over, Roy stood up and walked to the door, but stopped at the sound of Al's voice.

"Brother is the most intelligent person I know, but he forgets that his eyes betray him."

Pivoting on his heel, Roy paused and turned back to Al. "His eyes?"

Al replied with a small smile. "As they say 'eyes are the windows to our soul.' Talk to him. Brother might surprise you."

With something new to ponder, Roy gave one last glance towards Al and left the room. "Good night Alphonse." Just before the door closed, Roy heard a faint "Good night, Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing….oohh, and more naked Roy!

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is late but I was without internet yesterday. I also just posted a new Ed/Roy one shot called _Tonight_. If you are interested, please go to my profile and take a look. I'd love to hear what you all think. **

Yes, I know that I mention Sinatra in this chapter and even though he did live during the 1920's and 30's he would not be 'cannon' to this universe, but….whatever, I am taking artistic license so don't yell at me.

* * *

Chapter 10

The process of merging a world of white littered with specks of moving blurs and the actual world that he wished to return to was a strange process that Edward was still getting use to. He lacked a sense of time and it appeared that he had no control over when and, more specifically, where, he would 'pop' up.

So the fact that Ed once again found himself standing before a strangely familiar light-blue shower curtain was both shocking and exhilarating, leaving his body tingling with hyper awareness. It would seem that his traitorous teenage body was reliving some of the…excitement from his previous trip to this same bathroom. However, there was one distinct difference between then and now, and that was the horrible noise currently being emitted from the object of his affection, which was currently being hidden from view.

Mustang was singing.

Or, at least, Edward guessed it was singing. It sounded more like a thirteen-year-old boy going through puberty and yet insisting he sounded like Frank Sinatra. Now, Ed might not be the best singer in the world, but he was sure that he was better than _that_ even on his worst day. It provided a perfect distraction from the fact that Edward knew that Roy was currently naked and wet…very wet…lathered in a layer of thin soap…

Clearing his throat, Ed willed away the blush that threatened to consume his face and subdued a massive erection by sheer willpower alone.

Another high-pitched and off-key note sent Edward into a fit of giggles. He really could not help it. For a man who presented himself as a perfect Bastard, Edward had finally found a flaw, and it was a hilarious one at that. Perhaps 'flaw' was the wrong word since Edward did not find Roy's lack of a superb singing voice a downfall. Instead, Ed saw a sweet imperfection covered with so many blackmail opportunities.

By the time Roy shut off the shower, Edward's entire frame was shaking with poorly suppressed snickers.

"Fullmetal?" Ed could hear the slight mix of hesitation and fear in Roy's voice.

Unable to pull the smile from his lips, Ed's merriment was obvious in his voice. "Oh, don't stop just on my account Mustang. I was enjoying the show." Another cackle escaped his throat before he was able to gain some semblance of control over his body.

A heavy sigh reached Ed's ears from behind the curtain. "Am I to then assume that _you _are capable of better? And if you do not mind Fullmetal. Turn. Around."

Ed obeyed the command, turning to face the mirror, now covered with a film of impenetrable fog, and lowered his head to stare at the indigo shower mat. Try as he might, Ed still felt a chuckle escape from his mouth. The rustle of fabric on metal from behind him was his signal that Roy had pulled open the shower curtain. A brief sound of towel against flesh followed before Ed heard another noise. "We really need to stop meeting like this Fullmetal. You may turn around."

When Ed turned around, he did not take into consideration the fact that his head was still bowed so instead of looking into Roy's face, he was met with the vision of smooth, pale hips covered with a smoky-grey towel. Ed's tongue suddenly felt heavy in his mouth and his throat refused to swallow. His golden eyes raked across the chiseled dip of Roy's pelvic bone as it disappeared below the unwelcome barrier. Slowly, Edward allowed his eyes to rise, lavishing the moist skin of Mustang's stomach, then patches of a toned chest peaking behind muscular crossed arms. The sound of Roy clearing his throat finally forced Ed's eyes to Mustang's slightly flushed face, whether from the shower or embarrassment, Edward did not know.

Edward knew that he should not be staring; he knew that the strong and handsome man before him was off limits, but he could not stop. Later he would blame his out-of-balance libido, but for now, Ed lost himself in Roy's face. Everything about the man was captivating: the hesitant line of Roy's slightly parted peach lips, the straight and confident nose, those high cheek bones, and the deep, deep penetrating eyes that light a fire within Edward's soul.

As Edward stood, rooted to his current spot, he became increasingly aware of the closing distance between himself and this man. Ed was sure that he could feel the steamy warmth radiating off of Roy's body, and still he got closer. Heat traveled through Ed's veins, invading his every pore. Those eyes were getting closer and the quick dart of a pink tongue drew Ed's intense gaze to Roy's now damp lips. For a few moments, Edward forgot about everything; about his worries, about his responsibilities and about his lack of a corporal body. All he wanted was to know the feel of those lips against his own, and they were _so_ close. His eye lids began to close as his head tilted to the side, giving Roy silent permission to ravish his body.

Then with a strangled cough, the spell broke. Edward's eye's fluttered open and he straightened his head. It wasn't until that moment did he realize Roy's hand, still poised in mid air, was on a journey to the nape of his neck.

* * *

_What the fuck am I doing? _ With language that would make Edward proud, Roy took a quick step away from the blond and let his arm drop back to his side. When Roy first realized that he had an audience and that said audience was none other than Edward Elric, he was overcome with embarrassment and arousal. How Edward had once again caught him in the shower was beyond him, but he could not stop the bubble of happiness that formed in his chest. He had planned on acting confident and in control. Roy had commanded his body to grab a towel, quickly dry off, and flee the now cramped bathroom for the freedom of his bedroom. However, that was not what happened.

From the moment that Edward had turned around, he knew his original plan was gone. Roy was not unfamiliar to the appreciative gaze of another, especially that of a one-night lover, but Edward's eyes were different. Instead of the heady, almost animalistic look he was accustomed too in women and men who were only after his body, Roy found himself surprised by Ed's gaze. In place of pure want, Roy could see appreciation, acceptance, and most of all honesty. Ed was not like the others who shared Roy's bed. He understood the dedication it took to obtain his muscles, and the horror he witnessed in receiving his scars. Roy realized at that moment that there was nothing in this world he wanted and cherished more than Edward. He was truthful when he told Alphonse that he loved his brother. How could he not?

Roy had found himself wanting to get closer to the blond and _feel_ the lust he saw scorching him through those beautiful eyes. But Roy had stopped. When he saw Ed's eyes flutter closed with unspeakable trust, Roy realized that for the first time in his entire life, he was in the presence of someone who he wanted to worship and give his whole being to.

But now was not the time. Right now, Ed was still stuck between worlds and bodies. Roy wasn't even sure if he _could _touch Ed, or if he would just pass right through and feel the same intense pain mixed with dizzy pleasure as before.

So he stopped and with hardened resolve, he took a step back. Taking in a deep breath, Roy looked Edward in the eyes. The golden depths before him were still searing with lust, but it was now fading into something akin to confusion and disappointment. Roy's heart clenched in his chest. When it came to anyone else, Roy knew exactly what to say, he prided himself on it. However, when it came to Edward, Roy constantly found himself lost.

Relaxing his face and body, Roy closed his eyes and when they re-opened, his mask was back in place. Without another look towards his companion, Roy moved past Ed and into his bedroom, letting the cooler air settle on his overly warm skin.

He headed directly for his walk-in closet located on the far side of the room, and without thought, he opened the closet door and walked inside. _Just breathe, Roy.__ Get dressed, think of something to say, and pretend that __you __didn't almost try to__ravish that delectable blond. _As Roy was talking to himself in the safety of his closet, he failed to see Edward as he cautiously walked into the bedroom and stood by the foot of his bed, barely ten feet away.

Grabbing a simple white collared, button up shirt, and his military attire, Roy hurriedly got dressed. When he exited the confines of his closet, Roy found Edward looking at a picture on his bedside table. Picking up his eye patch from a nearby hook, he walked up behind Ed and looked over his shoulder.

"That's Maes and I from back before I was a Colonel." Thinking back to a time over ten years ago, Roy sighed. "Back then, we thought we knew everything."

"And now?" During Roy's speech, Ed had turned around and was once again looking intently at Roy.

Swallowing, Roy tore his uncovered eye away from Ed and looked back to the photo. "And now…we know more." As cryptic as his answer was, Roy really did not know how to answer Ed's question.

"I wish I knew more. Maybe then, I could find a way to fix all this." Roy heard the tired sigh that escaped Ed's mouth, and he wished he could just lean over and kiss it away.

"_We _will fix it Edward. There has to be a way, and it will be found." Without meaning to, Roy found himself once again caught by Ed's gaze. Alphonse was right. Edward may have perfected his own version of Roy's mask over the years but his eyes were still expressive, and right now, Roy saw everything from confusion to worry to even, dare he hope, desire.

Allowing a small smile to tug at his lips, Roy blinked before changing the subject. "I spoke with Alphonse yesterday. I assume you understand why I told him about your…current predicament." Roy could not stop the hint of amusement from entering his voice, especially after seeing those gorgeous eyes begin to squint. "Alphonse asked to use the library. I believe it would be useful to get the two of you into a secure room. Maybe the two infamous Elric brothers can once again complete a mission. But try not to blow anything up this time."

Roy could no longer stop a smirk spreading from his lips up to his eyes as he witnessed the wheels turning in Edward's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing

We finally get to see things from Al's POV in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward was surprisingly nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his brother as a not-so-ghostly-ghost before, but this time he would be interacting with him. Well, as much interacting as he could with Roy as a mediator. He had given up trying to understand why Roy was the one who could see him and not someone like his own brother. Over the past several weeks, he and Mustang had become closer, dare he say friends even, but never before had Ed seen Roy without his so-called mask of stone. Yet, in these past few days, Ed was able to catch glimpses of the man behind the mask, something he assumed few people had the privilege of ever seeing, and he considered himself…lucky. Who knew that Roy could smile and scare so easily? Well, sure. Ed knew it wasn't every day that a 'not-so-ghostly-ghost' just walks up to you and says 'hi,' but seeing Mustang off balance was still fucking hilarious.

All that aside, Edward was worried about his impending meeting with Al, which from the look of their current surroundings, was in a matter of minutes. Multiple questions bombarded Edward's mind: What would Al think about not being able to see him? Would Al even believe him? What if they couldn't find a solution? Would he be forever stuck as Roy's personal ghost? Was this his equivalent exchange? To forever see Roy but not be able to touch him? To watch Roy move on with his life?

No! He refused to give up so soon.

Settling his beating heart, Ed slowly followed Roy up the stone library steps and through the double doors. Roy, for his part, was walking in silence. In fact, not a single word was uttered between the two men the entire way there. Edward assumed it was due to the public nature of their destination and Mustang not wanting to be caught talking to air. It was fine by him. He had enough on his mind as it was.

Turning sharply to the right, Ed continued to follow Mustang deeper into the stacks of books until they reached a secured room at the end of a long deserted hallway.

"Al is here, just like you wanted Chief. Do ya two need anything else?" Havoc's trademark unlit cigarette hung loosely against his bottom lip as he spoke. Edward couldn't help but wonder how the man was able to keep the fucking thing in his mouth.

Shaking his head, Roy made a quick glance between Havoc and the door behind the dirty-blond's back. "Keep post Havoc. Do not let anyone into the room without my strict order."

"Aye Aye Chief." With a mock salute, Havoc took one step to his left allowing Roy to open the door. Letting out a breath Ed did not know he was holding, he allowed his eyes to rest upon the body of a young man seated at a desk behind a pile of open books. His left elbow rested on the table top while his right hand toyed with the tip of a pencil that was currently being chewed on in his open mouth. It was just like old times, when they were kids and still somewhat innocent of the dangers the world possessed. But what startled Ed the most and what caused a bubble of laughter and joy to rise in his chest was not the way his brother was sitting but what his brother was wearing. There, draped over his slender shoulders was Ed's old red jacket.

* * *

Walking into the small room, Roy gently closed the door behind him. He would never admit it to anyone but he was nervous about this meeting. It was not only the act of trying to communicate between the two brothers, but he was plagued with the fear that this was something the two Elric brothers would not be able to solve. What if Edward was forced to stay the way he was? Was this Roy's payment for all the wrong he did in his life? Would he be forced to forever see but not touch the man he loved? The whole way here he found himself stealing glances in Ed's direction, each time hoping to see a solid corporal body.

Taking a deep breath, Roy cleared his throat.

Al's head raised and met Roy's dark expression with his own overly cheerful one, complete with a grin so large he was surprised it belonged to a person who had seen as much as this Elric brother had. "Good afternoon, Brigadier General." Roy saw Al's hazel eyes make a quick sweep of the room before landing back on his own. "Is brother with you?"

Letting a small smile tug at his upper lip, Roy slowly strolled across the room to take a seat at the desk across from Alphonse. "Good afternoon to you too Alphonse, and yes, Edward is here." To punctuate his statement, Roy allowed his eye to settle on the figure of Edward who was currently staring intently at his brother from just three feet away.

Giving a slight nod, Al followed Roy's gaze before once again looking back down at the book in front of him. "Brother was never one to pass up the opportunity to research." Giving a slight chuckle, an expression of unease crossed his youthful features. Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, Al raised his head and looked to where Roy had glanced earlier. In a whispered voice, he opened his mouth, "Brother, are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

Roy watched the mirrored look of unease and shock mar Edward's stunning face. After a few seconds of opening and closing his mouth, Ed finally answered. "No, there's no pain. I'm fine."

Forgetting for a moment that Roy was Edward's voice, he quickly answered Al's question. "Edward said no, he is fine."

Seeming content with the answer, Al's shoulders visibly relaxed.

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Roy sat up straighter in his seat and leveled his emotionless eye on Alphonse. "So tell me Alphonse, have you been able to find anything that may be of use?"

Using his left hand to lazily scratch his head, Al gestured with his out stretched right arm at the books scattered in front of him. "I have been going through our old notes on Human Transmutation and Brother's records of the philosopher's stone." With a heavy sigh, Al dropped his left hand on the table. "So far, I have found nothing dealing with the ability to lock oneself between our world and the Gate, rendering them not quit a ghost yet not really alive either."

While Al was talking, Roy found himself watching Ed as he walked back and forth across the floor of the small room. It was the first time he noticed that Edward's feet never really touched the ground, but neither did he appear to be floating. It was yet another example of the messed up situation they all currently found themselves in.

"Maybe if we still had the philosopher's stone this would be easier." Al's statement caused Roy's head to snap back towards Al and Ed to stop in his tracks.

"It was my understanding that you were unable to create one." Roy sent a deadly glare in Al's direction at the same time he heard Ed's voice pitch in a yell "No, Al! We can't do that again."

Roy saw Alphonse stumble under his stern gaze. "Well, you see Sir. Brother and I…we were able to get the stone, but Brother ended up using it to bring my body and soul back." Roy turned his eye over to the motionless body of Edward. Now things were starting to make more sense. He wondered how Edward was able to get Al's body back but never asked, assuming the two brothers had found an alternative.

"I see…and you are unable to create another one?" Roy still held Edward in his gaze as the golden man turned to look at him in turn.

"No Sir." Roy heard a heavy sigh escape Al's mouth but refused to look away from Ed.

"It was a one time thing Bastard. We aren't doing it again!" The expression Roy saw pass across Ed's eyes was one of both regret and fear. It only made him want to know the answer more, but he understood that now was not the proper time.

Turning his attention back to Al, Roy uttered the only other option he could see left. "Then we need to find another way to open the gate that does not involve Human Transmutation or the stone."

A new light of determination ignited in Edward's eyes, and Roy watched as he moved closer to the table to take a look at the books Al was using. For a while, Roy simply sat in his seat across from the brothers, only opening his mouth to relay an answer or question between the two. Roy had seen Ed and Al dedicated before, but never like this and never was he able to see Edward's expressions mirrored by his flesh and bone brother.

Minutes ticked by before Roy noticed the tell-tale signs of fatigue edge into Edward's perfect features. It wasn't until then that Roy realized that this was the longest he had ever seen Ed materialize in the same location.

"Fullmetal, how is it that you are able to make yourself visible to me?" It was a question he had occasional thought but never asked.

Startled from his thoughts, Roy watched as Edward turned fierce golden eyes in his direction. "Concentration, and yes before you open your big mouth, I _do _know how to concentrate." Though Ed still had his fiery anger, Roy could clearly hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I would never imply such a thing Fullmetal, but staying here so long must be putting a strain on your mind and body."

Roy watched as Edward slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, the anger was gone and all that was left was fatigue. "It's a mental strain. This is the longest I've been able to stay like this." Heaving another sigh, Ed turned his face towards Al. "And I'll stay as long as I can."

* * *

Al continued to sit silently at the table while Roy was having what was, from his perspective, a one-sided conversation. Since he and his brother arrived, the Brigadier General had graciously played mediator between him and his brother, rarely adding his own opinions to the matter at hand and instead allowing the two to work it out. He was grateful, don't get him wrong, for being in the same room as his brother, but he still felt left out. If it wasn't for the responses Mustang supplied him with, he would be hard pressed to believe his brother was even in the room. He could neither see nor hear Edward, and though he had Mustang's voice, it was not a decent substitute.

Raising his eyes from his newest book, he shyly glanced between the Brigadier General and the general area he would guess his brother was. Although he was interested in knowing what his brother was saying to the other man, he kept his tongue in check. It was obvious to him that the two men had momentarily forgotten his presence.

Should he be jealous?

No, honestly he wasn't. He was happy for the hope of getting his brother back. Once they found a solution**,** he would be able to look and really talk to his brother all he wanted. But he was also working so hard for Roy's sake. It was obvious from the look on Roy's face as he spoke with Ed that he cared deeply for him….he only wondered if Ed was currently coherent enough to notice it himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and **same gender pairing**

**Hey guys, I just got a full time (9-5) job, BUT I don't think it will effect this story much because I am pretty much done writing. So sad.  
**

Finally some progress made between our two lovely men! All thank my lovely Beta!

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been three days since the meeting between the brothers in the library and still nothing had changed. Alphonse still spent his days divided between the hospital for routine check-ups and a solitary room in the back resources of the library guarded by a member of Mustang's team. Meanwhile, when Edward wasn't using him for his vocal cords, he could be found walking aimlessly around in circles muttering to himself. Mustang, for his part, was expected to maintain his daily military duties, meet Alphonse at spontaneous times during the day (on Edward's orders), and somehow keep his sanity while watching Edward's tight ass wiggle every time he walked.

However, this Saturday morning found Mustang sitting alone in his private study. Contrary to his active reputation, Roy enjoyed his alone time, something he had been in short supply of lately. His muscular back relaxed against the sturdy wood frame of his desk chair while one pale finger idly traced the contour of his lower lip. In his other hand, caught in a lose grip, rested a photograph. The same photograph given to him by one trigger happy Lieutenant.

Roy was starting to realized that he must have a masochistic side of him, since that seemed to be the only answer as to why he would spend his few minutes away from Edward staring at a picture of the same stunning young man. If asked, he could easily brush it off as nothing. Just boredom or his curiosity at seeing his team enjoying a few minutes of relaxation…yeah, so maybe he _didn't _have a good excuse, but seeing Edward smile the way he was in this picture, so happy and carefree, was a rare sight. It was an image that Roy wanted to engrave in his mind.

"What are you looking at?"

The sudden whisper next to Roy's right ear was enough to scare the living hell out of him. With a very unmanly yelp that Roy would never admit to, he jumped from his chair and shoved the photograph under a file lying on his desk. When he finally turned around, he found himself looking into golden eyes alight with silent laughter. Even after the distance Roy put between them with the quick movement, they were surprisingly still close…very close in fact.

Too close.

Close enough where Roy's vision was completely taken up with strands of blond hair and lightly caramelized skin.

Roy's one eye, not covered by a patch, drifted south as Edward's slightly pouting lips turned up in a sly smile. It was as if Edward could read his mind and knew what he was currently doing to him. Each movement of the younger man sent chills down Roy's spine.

With a blink of tawny eyes, Edward moved past Roy with the stealth of a panther, causing Roy to release a puff of air he did not know he was holding. If Roy was mistaken, he would think Edward was flirting with him, but that was absurd. Edward could have any woman or man he desired, so why would he be interested in a man ten years his senior and a right bastard. Even Roy could admit that Edward was occasionally justified in the nickname.

Clearing his throat, Roy decided to break the silence. "So Fullmetal, have you come to any new ideas?"

If Roy thought that Edward's movements were predatory, it was nothing compared to the sharp gaze being leveled in his direction. Tilting his head to the left, Edward opened his luscious lips. "Call me Edward, and you didn't answer my question Mustang."

Question? What question? Roy furrowed his brow and tore his eye away from Edward to quickly glance around the confines of his office. It was when his eye fell on the innocent folder that the previous hour came rushing back to him. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Roy turned back to Ed only to find that the distance between them had once again gotten shorter.

Sporting a knowing grin, Ed darted his eyes from Roy, to the file and then back to Roy. "I am sure you are familiar with a photograph Ful-Edward."

Edward's mouth formed a silent 'oohhhh' while his glittering eyes never left Roy's. "A photograph? Of what?"

A thin layer of sweat formed over Roy's palms, and he briskly wiped them on the thighs of his black jeans. Was it just his imagination or did the space between them just once again get smaller? Roy was sure that Edward already knew the answer, but he was determined not to let the blond get the better of him in his own home. With a shake of his head, Roy straightened his back and shot Edward one of his own 'know-it-all' smirks. "You know Breda and his camera. He's almost as bad as Hughes. Hawkeye knows how much I prize team pictures and knew I would appreciate it."

This time Roy _saw_ Edward take a step closer. "Is that all you were …appreciating?" By the end of his sentence, Ed's voice was a husky sigh.

They were so close that their noses almost touched, and if Roy could, he was sure he would be able to feel the whisper of Ed's warm breath against his own lips. It took all of Roy's will power to keep his lips still and not move in the extra few inches. Roy watched as the blonds' mouth parted and a bubble gum tongue sneaked out to wet dry lips.

Before he could stop himself, Roy let a low moan escape his treacherous throat. It was too much for him, being this close to Edward. Any hope he had of keeping his composition was shattering before his grasp.

"Let me ask you something Mustang, before I lose the balls." With a voice barely above a whisper, Roy found himself straining to hear Ed. "If..we _did _find a way to bring me back…"

Roy silently stood, waiting to hear what Edward wanted to ask. He knew that now was not the time to tease the younger man. A look of unease and fear briefly passed through Edward's eyes before a look of resolve took root.

"I'm not the only one noticing something between us, am I?" Roy was startled still. If he had to guess, he would have expected a similar question from Edward, but that still did not prevent the shock. Roy had never seen Ed look so hopeful yet at the same time so nervous. That single question rang through his ears, unable to escape.

However, Roy must have stayed quiet for longer than he realized, because it seemed that Edward was taking his silence for something it wasn't. Golden eyes darted down to stare at the wooden flooring as he took a hurried step backwards.

"Wait!" Roy moved forward to fill the empty space and raised his arm so his hand stopped just shy of Edward's left cheek. "No…you are not the only one."

* * *

No? Mustang said no! Or rather, he said yes to the question, but he said no. Either way, Edward felt a sudden ball of warmth spread through his body, starting at his chest and radiate through out his limbs and up his neck only to stop at his cheeks. Edward had gotten a good look at the photograph in Roy's hand, and even with his naïve mind he was able to identify the object of Mustang's intense concentration. It was at that moment that Edward decided to take a chance. If he was wrong, then he would simply leave the military if he ever got his body back. The thought of being denied and forever staying in his current form never crossed his mind.

Edward felt a smile split across his face and a suppressed laugh leave his mouth. Looking into Roy's attractive features, he was pleased to see his own grin mimicked in Roy's normally stoic face.

It was then that he noticed the close placement of Roy's still outstretched hand. In a slow movement, Ed nudged his head forwards and carefully raised his own left hand towards Roy's jaw line. Silence hung between them, but it was not uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was littered with an unseen electric current and a heady need expressed by both of the men's pounding hearts.

As the silence stretched on, it was Edward who made the first move. With the tip of his pointer finger, he ran a line from Roy's left ear down to the tip of his chin. At the same time, both men halted their actions and inhaled a ragged breath as tremors ran through their perspective bodies. It was the same blissful pain that Edward experienced the last time he mistakenly touched Mustang's arm. Although, this time instead of the sensation centralizing at the contact point, it quickly spread from the tip of Ed's finger, down his arm, into his chest, and then down to his groin before dissipating in his left thigh.

Opening his eyes that he did not know he closed, Edward leveled his attention to Roy only to see a similar response rack his frame as well. Edward watched as Roy slowly opened his eye. Instead of looking into a black abyss, Edward was aroused to bare witness to the interplay of black against navy blue that he loved so much. With a flesh finger still on Roy's chin, they stayed staring at each other for several heart beats before Roy parted his lips with an inhale of air.

"I don't want to lose you again…I cant lose you again."

The soft sound of Roy's voice was enough to make Edward's eye lashes flutter and his chest tighten. Leaning closer so their upper chest were almost touching, Ed leaned forward into Roy's hand, causing another intense wave to hit his growing erection. He did not have to look to tell that Roy was suffering the same problem. The hairs breadth of space between their lips was proof enough.

The moment was shattered by a knocking at the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing

Alright, only 2 more chapters left to go!

* * *

Chapter 13

Edward was startled by the unexpected pounding on the door downstairs, but he refused to back away. Through parted lips, newly moisten with a lick of his tongue, Edward whispered to Roy. "Ignore it."

Ed released a moan as he raised his left hand towards the wisp of ink-colored bangs decorating Roy's forehead. He desperately wished that he could feel the texture of the hair beneath his flesh hand.

_Knock Knock_

As he looked deeply into Roy's uncovered eye, he could clearly see the battle taking place between ignoring the door and seeing who it was. "What if it's important? If it's Hawkeye, you know she will only resort to bullets."

Edward watched as Roy slowly moved himself out of the confines of Ed's lose embrace. With regret in his eyes, Ed had no choice but to take a deep breath and try to settle his rapidly beating heart. Roy was right, he knew, but it still didn't prevent him from cursing the person who dared to show up now of all times.

It was the pull in his chest that alerted him to Roy leaving the room. Heaving a sigh, Edward moved to follow Roy to the front door. With slow steps, Edward watched Roy's retreating back as he neared the door. "You still have time to change your mind." Even though Ed was given time to calm down, his voice still held an undertone of lust.

With a sexy smirk thrown over his shoulder, Roy shook his head at Ed's statement and quickly opened the door.

Or rather, Roy turned the handle and the door was forcibly pushed open from the outside.

"Good afternoon, Sir! Hello Brother!" A blur of sandy brown hair and deep red fabric rushed into the hallway and continued to the living room.

Ed watched in stunned silence as his brother unloaded a pile of books and loose leaf paper all over Roy's coffee table. His eyes moved from his brother's flushed face to the overflowing mess now littering the center of the room. Blinking his golden eyes, he swiveled his head towards Mustang, only to see the older man in a similar state of shock as he was.

Roy blinked his eyes and moved to take a step towards the younger Elric. "Alpho-"

"I think I figured it out." Before Roy could finish his sentence, Al was walking in rapid lines across the floor. Ed found himself subconsciously moving down the few steps that separated him from Roy.

"I mean…I _think _I found something that _could _work. Maybe we can use the philosopher's stone after all. We thought the stone was gone, right, when you used it to bring me back, but what if we were wrong? I mean, what if we still have the stone."

Suddenly, Ed felt his brain start to catch up to Al's fast tongue. "What? There's no fucking way we are using another stone Al!" Beside him, Ed could sense Roy's slight jump. "Tell him Mustang! Tell him we are not fucking doing it again! We lost too much already."

Ed heard Roy clear his throat and move further into the living room. "Alphonse…Alphonse." When the call of his name didn't work, Roy reached and grabbed a hold of the youth's red shoulder. Ed stood, watching the interplay between his brother and the man he loved.

"Alphonse. For once, it seems that Edward and I agree on something." Ed saw a sly smirk form on the man's upper lip. "We can _not _use the philosopher's stone. The two of you have tried that avenue before and barely made it out alive." Ed noticed the slight hesitation in Roy's voice, but held his tongue. "Plus, I thought you said there was no way to get another one safely?"

While Roy was talking, Ed walked up to join the two men. He could see Al's eyes clear and focus on Roy's voice. He was amazed at how mature Al looked. When did that happen? Was Al always this way or did the change happen once he got his body back? Edward found himself wondering what else about Al he never noticed.

"We might not need the actual stone, Sir." Ed saw Al lick his dry lips before he continued. "For awhile, Sir, I _was _the philosopher's stone. It was _inside _of me. Well, it was inside the armor, but basically the same thing. What if, while I was in the armor, the residual energy of the philosopher's stone ended up in my blood stream? What _if _I have part of the stone still in me? Like, it never fully left my soul."

"Al, are you fucking crazy? You are NOT using yourself to bring me back!" Ed could no longer stay quiet as he heard his brother spout this nonsense about still being the stone. Ed ran the few extra steps and went to grab Al by the shoulders, only to fall straight through him and end up in a pile of metal and flesh on the floor…or rather, floating an inch above the floor.

"Edward!" Hearing his voice, he looked up only to see a worried looking Roy and an even more confused Al. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Seems so." Ed slowly rose from the floor to face Al and Roy once more. "It also looks like I don't respond to Al like I do…" Ed quickly looked from Al back towards Roy "…like I do with you."

"Brother? Are you there? Are you alright?"

* * *

The whole time Alphonse was talking, Roy was torn between happiness and extreme terror. What was Alphonse thinking? Ed didn't want Al using his own body for anything, and he, for one, agreed. He was startled to see Edward lunge for Al, and even more startled to see Ed hit the floor, or close to it. So, it would seem that Ed only felt things when he touched him and no one else. That was information he would need to store for later use.

"Are you alright?" Al's inquiry tore Roy's eyes from Ed's back to Al's.

"Yes, Alphonse. Edward appears to be alright, but…" He looked once again at the fuming blond. "You can not and _will not_ use your own body to bring back Ed. He does not want you getting hurt again, and neither do I." By the end of his sentence, Roy's voice had lowered to a concerned whisper.

"But, Sir, _if _I am right, that will not be necessary."

Roy didn't need to hear the confused noise uttered by Edward to know that they were both, once again, confused. "What do you mean?"

Roy watched as Al took a solid stance and set his face in a serious frown. "Okay, so, like I said, what _if _there is residual energy from the philosopher's stone still in me from when I was linked to the armor? It would logically make sense! The stone was suffused to my entire being, armor and soul. Now, since I got my body back, my blood is added to the mix. _If _I am right, all I would need to do is use some of my blood with the transmutation."

The room was quiet. All that Roy could hear was his own breathing. At some point during the conversation, Al had moved so he was, unknowingly, standing directly between himself and Edward.

He didn't need to wait to hear something from Ed; he knew what the blond was thinking. "Alphonse…how much blood are we talking?"

Alphonse shook his head and looked down towards the wood flooring. "Just enough to access that stored energy. It shouldn't be too much."

"Shouldn't be _too _much!" Roy was surprised that it had taken Edward this long to speak up. "Al, I could lose you!"

Even though Edward was talking to Al, he was staring right at Roy, and Roy was sharing his gaze. To Roy, it felt like millions of unsaid feelings and words were being passed between him and Edward. He could feel his chest tighten and heart beat increase. Slowly, he took another step towards Edward and, by default, Alphonse as well.

"I won't let you do this alone. Not again." Roy wasn't entirely sure which brother he was speaking to, but the message was the same. He already lost Ed once; he would never lose him again. The same could be said for Alphonse. He could not let Al do this all alone.

_Cough_ "Brigadier General Sir, I know you are looking at Brother, but you are starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

It was then that Roy realized how close he was standing to Al. It was only because Ed was standing just behind him, but that did not stop the fact that Roy was practically breathing into Al's face.

"Perhaps, I should leave the two of you alone to discuss this?"

"No Al" Ed yelled. "We will do it."

If Al's declaration was not enough to get Roy's attention, Edward sure did. Taking a step backwards, he glared, slack-jawed, between Alphonse and Ed.

"What do you mean, 'we will do it,' Ed? Do you _know _what could happen?" The two men stood there, staring at each other, once again leaving Alphonse to the side.

"Frankly Sir, I am not positive this will work, but I'm sure that Brother knows it's a good possibility."

Roy looked back to Alphonse. His face had lost his previous look of seriousness and in its place was frustration and worry. It was then that Roy remembered that even though these brothers were unpredictable, they were also brilliant. If an Elric came to a solution, it was probably for the best to go with it.

"Okay, I trust you Alphonse…we will try it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing

Only 1 chapter left! The last chapter will take a little longer than a week to come out, but I promise PROMISE you will have it BEFORE October! I just want to make it perfect.

* * *

Chapter 14

By the time Al had left, Roy had called his team and they all agreed to go back to the underground city tomorrow morning. Since tomorrow was Sunday, they were not expected to be anywhere and Hakuro would be none the wiser come Monday morning. That is _if _everything went according to plan.

However, Ed did not know the passing of time. His only hints came from conversations with Roy and his random meetings in the library with his brother.

Currently, Ed found himself standing next to a sleeping Roy Mustang. In 'life' Ed never had this privilege, and never thought he would _ever _have such a privilege. Of course, he had caught the bastard sleeping at his desk plenty of times, but he had never seen Roy asleep, in his own home. Mask no where in sight.

Ed watched transfixed, as quiet puffs of air escaped Roy's parted lips. How Ed craved to reach down and just run his fingers along the man's silky, pale cheek. But, alas, due to the lovely, fucking Gate, all he could do was stand there.

He wondered what Roy was dreaming about. Ed could not remember the last time he dreamt. It seemed like months, but Roy had hinted he was only gone for three weeks. What a long three weeks. So much had happened. Heaving a soft sigh, Ed ran his hands through his hair and down to clasp behind his neck at the base of his head. If someone would have told him even four weeks ago that he would not only be, what was essentially, a ghost, but on the receiving end of obvious (even to him) attractions from Roy 'the Bastard' Mustang, he would have punched them with a metal fist. It was almost too much for his brain to process.

Mustang liked him. _Him_. Ed only wished that it could have happened _before_ he lost his body. In general, Ed did not believe in fate. In fact, he was so against all religious/fate/belief ideas that he either cursed at them or ran from them. He was a man of science, through and through. Yet, Ed could not help but think that all of this happened to him for a reason. If it was not for the fact that Ed was…transparent…and attached to Roy, he might never have had the balls to approach him the way he did.

As Ed was busying thinking, he watched as Roy turned over in his sleep. "Edward."

Yep, Ed really wanted to know what Roy was dreaming about.

* * *

Roy was walking really slowly. He couldn't help it. He knew this was an important mission, bringing back Ed, but frankly, he was nervous. With his mask firmly in place, Roy was leading his team, plus Maes, Armstrong, Alphonse, and an unseen Ed, down the blocked off steps to the underground city. No one had been there since the day of Ed's 'disappearance.' He had sentries to prove so.

He trusted his team with whatever the outcome may be, but he feared for the worse. He had briefed them quickly topside as to any situation they might face. But, Al looked determined and Ed, for his part, was walking with his eyes straight ahead. Only Roy's trained eye could see the nervous flashes in Ed's face as he kept looking over his shoulder at Al.

Once their booted feet reached the bottom of the stairs, Roy looked on in silence as Alphonse quickly walked away from the group and towards the still present transmutation circle on the floor. Yesterday, before Alphonse left his house, Roy mentioned that the circle was left untouched, partially due to fear and partially due to lack of time. However, at the information, Alphonse became even more hopeful that he could actually pull this off. Al only needed to make a few changes to the lines, with Ed's overseeing eye of course.

As planned, the members of his team took up various points around the room. All of them were muttering in hushed voices. About what, Roy could only guess. Instead of joining them, Roy maintained his solitary stance, away from everyone else. He didn't feel like talking about 'what-ifs.' In a few moments, he would find out if he would get the chance to live the rest of his life with the only man he had grown to love, or be forced to witness as he loses him again, but this time forever.

Raising his head, that he did not realize he had let tilt towards the hard, cracked marble floor, Roy came face to face with Ed. The pure emotions of fear and love that danced in his dazzling, sunshine yellow eyes, was enough to take Roy's breath away. No words were needed, as they both stood there, just gazing at each other. Roy allowed his mask to drop, for just a moment, as he took a step closer to Edward. He let all of his built up conflict with fear, worry, and desire spill over into his usually closed-off features.

Taking a deep breath and a heavy swallow, Roy looked intently into the other man's eyes. "It will be alright. Just trust in Al." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Edward or himself.

He watched as Ed's mouth started to form words. "I do…it's just…this is bringing back unpleasant memories of when we tried to bring back our mother. What if something goes wrong and I lose Al again?"

The subtle crack of worry in Ed's voice was obvious to Roy. He sighed internally and closed his eyes. Leave it to an Elric to worry about everyone but himself.

"And here, I was worried about losing _you _again." Roy's admission caused Ed's eyes to widen.

"Alright, I'm ready." Al's unexpected appearance at Roy's side caused both Roy and Edward to jump in surprise. "Brother…I'll be waiting for you by the circle." With that, Al gave one final nod towards Roy and walked back to his previous position.

Desperately trying to convey a wide range of emotions in a matter of seconds, Roy looked back at Ed. "It's time."

The barest of smiles appeared on Ed's rosy lips. "Guess so."

Swallowing the large lump in his dry throat, Roy walked with Ed to the edge of the transmutation circle. With one final look, Ed made his way to the center of the alchemy circle.

Turning to Al, Roy quickly patted his scarlet right shoulder before taking a few steps back. "He's ready Alphonse." It took all of Roy's effort not to let his voice crack. There he was, standing on the outside of the circle while Ed was in the middle. Time stood still and all Roy was concerned with, at that moment, was the gentle shadows playing over Ed's face. Likewise, Ed stood still, looking directly at Roy.

Just before him, Roy heard Alphonse take a heavy breath and pick up the kitchen knife he brought along with him. In one quick movement, Al brought the knife up with his right hand and sliced the palm of his left hand. Roy only partially acknowledged the stream of crimson dripping onto the floor.

A soft clap was the only signal that Al had moved.

Silence.

Nothing was happening.

Then, the ground started to shake and Roy found himself blinded by an intense swirl of white and blue light that almost blocked out his entire vision of Edward.

Roy saw light and heard nothing but silence. Not even the worried yells of his team reached his ears.

The sound of heavy, ragged breathing was what finally tore Roy's vision away from the massive whirl wind happening before him. Looking down at Al, Roy saw how badly the younger man was shaking. His entire slender frame moved with spasms and a look of disbelief was on his face.

Alphonse looked scared.

"Something's wrong….something's wrong…" Al kept muttering over and over.

Roy made his way to Al just as the ground finally started to crack from the now violent shutters.

"Alphonse!"

No response

"Al!"

Roy was careful not to touch Al or the array. He had no idea what would happen if he did.

Finally, Roy was greeted by Alphonse's upturned face. Silent tears were streaming down his slightly dirty face, now covered with dust from rising debris.

"Sir…the floor….it's destroying the array…I don't know what to do. I-I'm losing it."

A gut wrenching scream split through the air.

Tearing his eye from Al, Roy jerked towards Ed, only to see Ed kneeling on the floor, tears making paths down his flushed cheeks and a mouth open in agonizing pain.

Roy didn't know what to do.

Looking down at Al, Roy noticed the ashen appearance of the man and wide eyes staring intently in Ed's direction. He realized that Al must, somehow, be able to hear the screams from Edward's throat.

In that moment, Roy made a decision.

"Use me Alphonse. Use my body as exchange!"

Without waiting for a response, Roy ran towards the fading figure of Ed.

Before blackness enveloped his senses, one word from Ed's constricted throat reached his ears.

"Roy!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** Ed's language, adult situations, and same gender pairing

**There is a reason why this story is rated M people. You have been warned. **Please no flames…you might make Roy jealous.

I did away with individual perspectives for this chapter.

**Authors note at the end: PLEASE READ. **

All give thanks to my Beta, infallibleangel, for catching all of my mistakes and putting up with me.

She spent 4 hours with me in a café just to finish the last scene on time. And yes, this was written in public.

* * *

From behind the privacy of his closed eye, Roy watched and waited as bright blotches of piercing white and startling blue muted to an intense blackness. Once the light faded, he became increasingly aware of a ringing in his ears and smoldering tendrils of heat that danced across his skin. The last he remembered, he was running into the crumbling array to try and save Ed's life. So where was he now? With his left eye still closed, Roy's military training kicked in, and he began to mentally access his current situation. Starting at his toes and moving up his body, he wiggled and tensed each muscle to test for damage. When he got to his raised hips, it did not take him long to realize he was kneeling, bent at the waist, above a hard, unforgiving floor. Lastly, Roy curled his outstretched fingers into tights fists against the dry ground. Satisfied that he had no outward injury, Roy began to slowly and carefully open his eye.

Instead of the empty blackness from mere moments before, Roy's senses were bombarded with a yellowish light. Blinking his eye to clear, a gasp escaped Roy's throat as he focused on the form below him. The light he now saw did not come from another alchemic source, but from beautifully caramelized skin and tussled sun-blond hair. If his heart beat wasn't accelerated before, it surely was now. There Roy was, leaning over the prone, and most of all, solid figure of one Edward Elric.

With a headache to rival the greatest avalanche, Ed stayed still as his thoughts began to clear. He was rash, but he had enough experience with head injuries to know that he should not be jumping around. Biting his lower lip, Ed blinked his eyes open. Of all the hellish things he expected to see, the vision of Roy, above him, was not one of them.

Gold met deep blue, as their eyes locked. It was then that Ed realized his head was situated between Roy's large hands, and he had one of Roy's knees on either side of his waist. The pain from before might be gone, but the tell-tale sign of alchemic heat still lingered around his body. If later asked, Ed would blame the raised temperature on his slowly growing blush as he lay underneath Roy's muscular body.

Roy subconsciously knew they were not alone, since they did not come to this place unaccompanied, but he could not bring himself to care. All he could focus on was the warm body below him. He felt his elbows start to bend and the tip of his tongue dart out to moisten his dry lips. Mimicking his actions, Roy watched transfixed as a pale pink tongue snaked out of Ed's mouth to wet his own bottom lip.

Again, Roy moved closer to that beautiful mouth. His heart hammered in his chest, loud enough he swore others could hear it.

_SLAM_

Before Roy could further close the gap between their bodies, he found himself sprawled on his side cradling a now red and probably swollen jaw.

"You Bastard! You unthinking Bastard! You could have been killed!"

Though not yet on his feet, Ed had propped himself up on his right metal fist. Dazed, Roy noticed the red tinged knuckles of Ed's left hand. At least Roy was lucky Ed used flesh and bone and not metal, or he would be nursing a broken jaw.

Once clarity finally found its way into Ed's brain, he found only one thought.

He was furious.

Yes, something had gone wrong.

Yes, he was in pain.

But, that was no reason for Roy to throw caution to the wind and run into harm's way. And for what? To save his ass?

"I do have to say Ed…your fist was something I did not miss."

With one hand still at his chin, he looked at Ed's slightly trembling frame. By this point, the heat that seemed to encase the area was decreasing, and he became aware of Hawkeye's voice shouting orders across the room. Yet, he had eyes only for Ed. It seemed like forever since the last time he really looked at him. Golden hair was coming out of a loose pony-tail, tan skin glazed with sweat and dust, and a chest heaving with restrained breath; whether from fury or exertion, Roy did not know.

Pulling his feet underneath his body, Roy pushed himself off of the hard floor and made his way over to Edward. Standing before him, Roy extended his right hand towards Ed, maintaining eye contact the whole time. The room seemed to still as the two men shared a moment of silent tension and wonder.

Slowly, Ed extended his lightly trembling left hand up to grasp Roy's right wrist. Expecting to feel the prickling pain-filled-pleasure like the many times before, Ed drew in a sharp, shaky breath when all he felt was warm, solid skin. However, that did not stop the tingle of excitement that ran down his spine.

Ed relaxed as he let himself be pulled up by Roy's hand.

For the next several heart beats, the two of them stood their ground, looking intently into each other's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Roy swallowed the lump in this throat. "What was I doing? I was trying to save your ass, Edward."

Looking down at their still joined hands, Ed's retort was caught off as he heard a coughing sound behind him. Turning on his heel, Ed glanced over his shoulder and was met with the sight of his brother standing next to Hughes. Ed felt a smile stretch across his face as he looked at Al. Sure, Ed had seen Al whole for the past several days, but this was the first time that the two brothers were together, in their actual bodies, since this whole ordeal started. It was as if no words were needed as Ed and Al exchanged mirroring smiles.

Ed's attention was once again diverted when he realized that the coughing sound was coming from Hughes.

"Roy, I think it's about time you two get out of there. We don't want to chance fate, right?"

Ed noticed that while Hughes' comment was directed primarily towards Roy, his green eyes and Cheshire grin were locked on their linked hands. It was to Ed's shock that he found himself being lead out of the array by Roy's hand. Part of him wanted to tear his hand away from their current unusually and uncommon display of public affection, but the other half of him wanted to grab the firm skin tighter until no air could pass through their fingers.

Roy, deciding to ignore the fact that he was still holding Ed's hand, proceeded to carefully walk towards the two other men at the edge of the array. He did not understand what happened and why, but he was not going to question their good luck. As far as he was concerned, they should both be dead right now or at least playing a game of limbo with the Gate. And yet, here they both were.

Stopping mere steps before Alphonse and Hughes, Roy reached up with his other hand to land a soft pat on Hughes' shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he watched as at the same time Ed delivered a one arm hug to his younger brother.

Al's laughter filled the now quiet chamber as he pulled back from Ed's embrace only to place the palm of his hand to his brother's cheek. "There will be time for that later Brother. I am so happy to have you back, but for now I think you need rest."

Laughter filled the area once again as Al caught the look of mild disdain that appeared across Ed's features. Instead of supplying his elder brother with a retort, Roy watched as Al winked at Ed before turning and giving a matching wink to himself.

Clearing his throat, Hughes juggled his gaze between Ed and Roy. "Speaking of rest; that should go to _both_ of you…in the hospital."

"WHA-"

Before Ed could get the rest of his sentence out of his mouth, Hughes stepped in. "_But_, I might be able to accept letting Ed into your care, Roy." As the last word was spoken, Roy was met with the penetrating yet amused glare of his long time best friend.

Matching Hughes' glare with his own trade mark smirk, Roy glanced over at Ed and his slightly pink cheeks. "I think I can manage that."

The expression on Ed's face at Roy's comment was hysterical to everyone but Edward. For one of the very few times in his life, Ed found himself speechless. He had no idea what to say and how to act at that very moment. All he could do was allow Roy to lead him towards the stairs so they could make their journey top-side. One thing Ed was thankful for was the fact that no one had yet to mention the fact that Ed and Roy seemed to be attached. But, in actuality, Ed didn't think he would even care either way.

The group was silent as they all made their way up the stairs. Roy, for his part, was reviewing his past few hours in precise detail, still trying to figure out how he and Ed were still alive. Shaking his head, he glanced over at Ed who also seemed deep in thought. Roy decided that maybe some things were not meant to be questioned.

Ed found himself questioning why the Gate did not demand payment for not only his own corporal body back, but for Roy's safety as well. He was torn between analyzing the situation further and glancing between Roy and Al. Al seemed so happy. He caught his brother's attention at that moment and shared another wide smile. He owed what ever just happened to his brother and the man he loved. It was over. He could now move on.

Hughes, who was walking in the front of the group along with Hawkeye, pushed open the final barrier that separated the wayward group from the air outside. It was not yet winter, but the night sky provided a cool breeze to fill the air. Ed found himself moving closer to Roy's warm body beside him.

Feeling a pressure against his side, Roy looked down only to see a messy blond head resting just inches from his shoulder. Roy's arm twitched with the sudden wanting to wrap his arm around the thinner body, but he stopped. Their relationship was still new, and he did not know how Ed would react to such a gesture in public. Hell, he was surprised that Ed still allowed him to have a grip on his hand.

While his eyes still rested on Ed, Roy felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring into the tired yet relieved face of Hawkeye. "I don't expect to see you till Tuesday morning, Sir." Looking intently between Roy and Ed, she directed her next sentence towards the blond. "The same goes for you Edward. If you both insist on not seeing a doctor, then you need rest. And I mean _rest_, Sir." With her light brown eyes boring into Roy's dark blues, her last sentence was uttered through clenched teeth. Roy's only response was to smirk. From years of knowing Hawkeye, he knew when an order was an order and when an order was laced with good intensions. He was proven correct when Hawkeye's tight lips quickly pulled into a small smirk before turning away and heading towards the driver's seat of the closest military issue car.

Roy watched as Hughes made his way toward the car parked next to the first one. "Come on you two, I'll drive you home." With that said, Hughes pulled open the door and got inside to start the car.

Ed and Roy began walking towards the car before Ed realized Al was not following. Stopping in his tracks, Ed swung his head around to search for Al, only to find him no more than ten feet to his left.

"I'll catch a ride with Havoc and Hawkeye. Don't worry; I'll see you on Tuesday."

Ed watched, opened mouth, as Al jogged over to Hawkeye's car and climbed into the back seat.

The car ride was mostly silent. Both Ed and Roy were seated in the back seat. The only noise came from Hughes' subtle humming. Startled, Ed looked down to see Roy gently moving the pad of his thumb over the back of Ed's left hand. Ed had no choice but to watch the movement of the pale thumb against his tan skin. Tearing his eyes away, he looked up into its owner's face. Roy's intense stare bore into Ed's eyes. Ed could tell from Roy's face that he was nervous and apprehensive as well as excited. And there was something else swimming around him his deep eye that Ed could only label as lust.

The car came to a stop in front of Roy's home. Ed didn't even think about asking where they were going, assuming Hughes was taking him back to his and Al's dorm. It wasn't until Roy finally unclasped his hand to open the door that Al's words finally registered about not seeing him until Tuesday.

Ed gave a small shake of his head and smiled in the memory of his brother's actions. So, Al gave his blessing. The boy was too smart for his own good.

Once Hughes was out of the car, he came up to Roy, patted his back and leaned in towards his ear. "Glad you're both back, but don't _EVER _do that again." Without another glance, Hughes turned around and got back in the car to drive off.

Startled by his abrupt departure, Ed stood staring at the retreating car.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back to find Roy, only to notice him already walking towards his front door.

Silently, Ed quickened his pace and made it to the threshold as Roy opened the door. Stepping to the side, Roy made a hand gesture for Ed to walk in first.

Even though he had been in Roy's house multiple times over the past few days, he felt like he was looking at it for the first time. Tentatively, Ed extended his arm to run the back of his knuckles along the wall.

Both seemed apprehensive about breaking the silence.

Sucking up the courage, Ed proceeded to turn around, expecting to see Roy falling into his daily routine of taking off his shoes and jacket. Instead, Ed was startled by the intense stare that rooted him to the floor. It was like Roy had let down all of his emotional walls, and Ed could see everything. All of the want, the desire, and dare he hope it, love.

Words were no longer needed as their bodies started to slowly move together, closing all of the empty space between them.

Roy's breath was coming in short and shallow puffs as he brought his right hand up to gently touch Ed's left check.

A gasp of air quickly entered Ed's parted lips at the sensation of Roy's lightly calloused skin against his face. Unable to stop the slight tremor racking his body, Ed brought up his own left hand to cover Roy's.

With eyes transfixed on Roy's moist mouth, Ed had no choice but to stand still as Roy tilted his head and closed the last hairs breadth between them.

Ed could only count the number of his previous kisses on one hand and none of them ignited the same spark as this one did. It lasted for only a brief moment before Roy pulled back to once again look into Ed's hooded eyes. Their breath mingled together to the point where Ed was unsure if he was breathing his own air or Roy's.

This time, it was Ed's turn to move forward as he leaned in for another kiss. He brought his right hand up to secure Roy's neck in place. He had waited so long for this moment that he would growl if Roy dared to move away once more.

Roy opened his mouth against Ed's, yet let no tongue escape his lips. Breathing in through his nose, Roy brought his other arm around to tightly grip at Ed's thin waist. All Roy could feel was Ed's warm and delicious body against his, yet he wanted more.

Steadying his breathing, Roy moved as far back as Ed's metal hand allowed him. With lips still brushing against each other, Roy started to nudge Ed's body to move backwards towards the stairs. Understanding Roy's implication, Ed lowered his right arm from Roy's neck and instead moved it to his wrist. Turning, Ed started heading to the stairs until he felt Roy's unmoving weight hold him back.

"Are you sure?" Roy's voice came out as a husky whisper.

"Aren't you?" Suddenly nervous that he had misread Roy's intentions, Ed felt his eyes head towards the carpet and his shoulders slump.

Before he could let his eyes fully drop, Ed was reassured by the sudden feel of Roy's hand beneath his chin.

Placing another kiss against Ed's plump lips, Roy tightened his hand around Ed's and quickly led the way upstairs.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Roy watched as Ed eagerly looked around the room.

Ed had been in Roy's room before, but like how he felt down stairs, Ed was taking in everything for the first time. Focusing his eyes on Roy's scarlet covered bed sheets, he slowly placed one foot in front of the other as he made his way towards the bed. He could not stop the sudden feeling of warmth that spread over his face at the realization of what was about to happen. He may have _some _experience with dating, but he was still a virgin.

As he let his left hand reach out to touch the duvet, he noticed the presence of a warm body behind him. Arms slowly reached around to cradle his waist, and Ed let his head fall back against Roy's shoulder. Inhaling a deep breath, he felt a tingling sensation travel down his body as Roy started to place butterfly kisses down his exposed neck.

Careful not to jostle the blond in his arms, Roy gently put pressure on Ed's shoulder to turn his body around. However, that did not stop Roy's lavish attention to the wonderful caramelized column of Ed's neck. He could not only hear but feel Ed's quicken breaths. All it took was one more step and Ed's knees were against the mattress. Placing one hand behind Ed's head, Roy maneuvered Ed onto the bed.

It wasn't until Ed's body was flush against the duvet that he realized for the first time that his body sunk into the surface instead of resting just on top of it. Leaning his head back against the soft pillows, Ed looked up into Roy's dark eye.

"This is all nice, Mustang, but you better not think you can treat me like a girl. I'm not glass, I don't break."

Roy could not help the smile that came to his lips at Ed's comment. "Oh don't worry; I am _very_ much aware of your gender."

With one knee against the mattress, Roy pushed himself up in order to quickly remove his and Ed's boots. Once that was done, Roy went to move back up towards the headboard only to find himself thrown onto his back by a very spunky blond.

Taking advantage of Roy's surprise, Ed took the imitative. One clap later and the clothing disappeared. Ed's eyes greedily took in the exposed muscular skin below his fingertips and tensed his thighs around Roy's bare hips.

A startled gasp escaped Roy as the warmth he had experienced just moments before was replaced with the cooling bedroom air, leaving a tingling sensation across his chest and arms from the alchemic reaction. He could have sworn he heard Ed growl as he felt tight muscles squeeze against his lower body.

Smiling, Roy looked up into Ed's face. "Well…that was handy."

Ed let a quick chuckle leave his body before his lips were pressed against Roy's collar bone. "I thought you'd like that," Ed muttered between well placed love bites.

Roy brought his hands up to run his fingers along the expanse of Ed's exposed back, causing a shutter to pass through the body above him. Soon he brought his hands down to cup Ed's round ass, pulling Ed's body flush against his own. He couldn't let Ed have all the fun now could he?

Breaking away from Roy's chest, Ed uttered a surprised shout at the sudden contact. On impulse, Ed ground his hips down into Roy, causing their growing erections to rub together. The feeling that coursed through Ed's body was cataclysmic compared to the pleasurable tingling sensation while Ed was between worlds. The hands that before were merely resting on his ass were now squeezing, keeping Ed's body tightly secured.

Something in Roy snapped at the carnal urge that raced through his body when he felt Ed's matching arousal against his own. Prying one hand from his newly favored perch, Roy stretched behind him to open the drawer at his bedside table. Pulling out a jar of lotion, he placed it next to the pillows. Using his momentum, Roy took the opportunity to once again roll Ed onto his back.

Roy's smirk was reflected in the "ed-ible" visage beneath him as he felt strong legs, both flesh and metal, cross behind his back. The force of Ed's extra weight against his lower back once again forced their erections to deliciously rub together. As hungry mouths once again battled for dominance, Roy reached for the jar and gracelessly unscrewed the lid. Twirling his tongue around Ed's matching muscle; he used the distraction to lightly coat three of his fingers in the lotion.

Ed became aware of Roy's actions only when he felt one of Roy's fingers circle around his tight entrance. Dropping his legs onto the bed, Ed stared wide-eyed up at Roy's grinning face.

"Oh, that's cold!" Ed exclaimed as he started to push backwards into the bed.

Grabbing Ed's retreating hips with one hand, Roy stilled his movement. "Just relax," Roy reassured and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Moving his hand back down, Roy started to insert one finger into Ed.

Shuddering at the intrusion, Ed closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He knew the more relaxed he was, the less it would hurt in the long run, but that thought still did not prevent his nerves from overrunning his common sense. With quickened breaths, Ed pushed against the bed with this right leg to lift his hips, causing Roy's finger to fully submerge into Ed's warm body.

Twin groans echoed throughout the room, and Roy quickly went to insert a second finger. Scissoring his fingers, Roy leaned forwards and started placing a trail of kisses along Ed's upper chest.

Ed had never experienced a feeling like this before. His heart rate increased to the point that he could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. He had had enough of Roy's teasing and with a surge of energy, he moved Roy's hand aside and situated himself on his knees. Before Roy could stop him, Ed pushed him onto his back and placed his mouth to the tip of Roy's penis.

Roy let a strangled, unintelligible noise past his throat as he felt Ed's warm tongue circle around the head of his erection.

With his left hand at the base of Roy's erection, Ed started to lick from the base of his shaft to the top and back down, leaving a moistened trail in his wake. Once he was sure that Roy was properly lubricated, he straddled Roy's hips and in one quick motion, lowered himself onto Roy's now fully erect penis.

Moaning at the abrupt sensation, Roy dug his fingers into Ed's hips and threw his head back in ecstasy.

Ed started a slow, gentle rocking motion with his pelvis and placed his hands on Roy's chest for leverage.

Roy's frustration grew from the agonizing pace and decided to once more switch positions. In one quick movement, Roy managed to sit up and tilt Ed onto his back without leaving his body. The sweet and slow movements from before were replaced with passionate quick and shallow thrusts. The new angle caused Ed to see blotches of light behind his closed lids.

Reaching down, Roy grabbed hold of Ed's right leg and dragged his hand up the inside of his thigh until he found purchase in the curve of Ed's knee. Lifting Ed's leg onto his shoulder, he was able to delve deeper into Edward. The tightening of Ed's muscles soon became too much for Roy, and he reached between their sweat covered bodies to find Ed's neglected erection. Pumping Ed in time with his thrusts, Roy was lost in the overwhelming feeling of Edward's embrace.

"_Roy_!" A feeling of warmth started to gather in the pit of Ed's stomach, and his leg muscles trembled against Roy's body. With his left hand splayed across to top of Roy's ass, he moved his right to tightly grasp at the headboard behind him. It felt like his entire body was going numb, and all of his nerves and blood supply were rerouted to his groin.

With one final deep thrust, Roy watched in amazement as Ed threw his head back and issued an animalistic, primal scream. He barely registered the pulsing arousal between his clutched fingers as the increased pressure around his penis was enough to send him into a body trembling ecstasy.

Stilling his body after a few more well-placed thrusts, Roy carefully let his body move out of Edward. Moving to join the blond at the head of the bed, he felt a chuckle bubble in his chest at the sight of the fingerprint indentions that now littered his wooden headboard.

Keeping his eyes closed, Ed felt Roy run his hand through his hair. At some point, his hair tie had fallen out, leaving his tresses in a messy bundle on the pillow beneath his head. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by Roy's face. He watched as Roy seemed to study every curvature of his face, letting his fingers roam over his smooth skin.

"Ed…I want you to know that, I love you." Ed had hoped that he was loved by this man, but to hear him utter the words was more than he could hope for. Lifting his own hand to tuck a strand of ink-black hair behind one of Roy's ears, he stared into the man's face.

"I love you too, Roy." Taking a deep breath, Ed felt his lips split into a wide smile. "I have for a very long time."

Joy was the only emotion Roy could focus on as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Edward. With his mouth next to the blond's ear, Roy whispered in soft tones. "I told you before, that I could not lose you again. Now that I know you love me, I will _never_ let you go."

Feeling a tear escape his lashes, Ed held onto Roy. "Roy, you might have misplaced me, but you never lost me."

Raising his head to look into the golden eyes below him, Roy rested his lips against Ed's for one more, soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow guys, it's finally over. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I am currently starting an outline for another Ed/Roy fic, this one taking place in the current 21st century.

I am calling it _**The Burghers Secret. **_  
Keep a look out for the first chapter some time around Halloween to early November.

Here is a summary to whet your appetite.

_**The Burghers Secret: **_AU, Edward Elric, renowned for his intelligence, quick thinking and unconventional manners, is the man that agencies such as the FBI, CIA and Interpol turn to in order to solve their top priority and most dangerous cases. However, Edward does not pick just any case brought before him. His newest case takes him to London, where he must pair up with up-in-coming Interpol "superstar" Roy Mustang to stop an international art theft crime ring that has set their eyes on one of Auguste Rodin's most famous statues, _The Burghers of Calais_. Can Ed and Roy uncover the mystery behind this prized sculpture before a part of history, and their own lives, are lost forever?


End file.
